Good And Evil: The Prince's League
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: Story 1 in the Opposite's Series. When Harry discovers Dumbledore was planning to kill him, he flees with Ron to a small country. They team up with the sulky Potions Master and a bad-turned-good Black.
1. The Plot

'He was right,' Harry whispered to himself, staring down at his hands

Okay. Here it is. Key:

'Talking'

'_Thinking'_

**Flashbacks.**

XoXoXoX

'He was right,' Harry whispered to himself, staring down at his hands.

'What was that, Harry?' Seamus called from the other side of their dormitory.

'Nothing,' Harry muttered, pulling out his suitcase. Seamus didn't notice him starting to pack, which was good. He didn't need to make a scene.

'_Socks, underwear, robes… Invisibility Cloak…' _He made a mental checklist, making sure he had everything before staring round at his dormitory. He was surprised that it had taken him over an hour, and he was now alone.

The pain hit him full force, then. Of what had happened, what he had learned. The knowledge that only one person remained true to him.

'Harry, mate, are you…' Ron walked in, caught sight of his suitcase, and froze. 'You are leaving, then…' He breathed.

'Yeah,' Harry muttered, turning so he didn't have to face him.

'I'm sorry, mate, I really am,' Ron was, of course, referring to what had happened not even 12 hours ago.

**Slamming his quill down, Harry surveyed his just finished homework with a grin. It wasn't that good, but it'd have to do. He finally could do whatever he wanted. **

**Harry stood, stretched, and then moved over to the unoccupied arm chair by the unlit fireplace. Hermione and Ron had been summoned by the Headmaster an hour ago and he was starting to get worried. Soon, Ron was climbing through the portrait hole, but Hermione was no where to be seen.**

'**Hey, Ron. What'd Professor Dumbledore want?' Harry asked casually. Ron grabbed his arm and Harry looked up into his face. It was paler than usual, and there was a look of terror in his eyes. 'Ron…?'**

'**I need to talk to you, Harry. Alone. Now.' He pulled unnecessarily hard on his arm, and Harry stood.**

'**Okay, let's go up to our dorm,' he told him, and they walked up in silence. Finally, Harry closed the door and turned back to Ron.**

'**Where's Hermione?'**

'**In the library,' Ron replied, his voice unnaturally high. **

'**Ron, what happened?' Harry gripped his best friend's shoulder, frowning in confusion. Ron took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair, then started.**

'**Dumbledore… He sat us down in his office. He was all cheery like normal, offering us those Lemon Drop things. We sat like that for a while, and then he told us… He told us,' Ron's voice broke here. 'That you were really close to defeating You-Know-Who and that… When you do kill him… You'll go mad. He said that you might try and become a Dark Lord…'**

**He looked down. 'He asked me and Hermione to kill you after you defeat him.'**

**Harry was shocked into silence, and his hand slipped off Ron's shoulder, hanging limply at his side. Finally, he spoke, his voice barely a croak.**

'**And you said…?'**

'**Hermione and I didn't want to, but he managed to talk Hermione into it. I realised that if I told him I'd do it, he'd let me go. So I told him I would, and then I decided to come back and tell you.'**

'**Hermione… Wants to kill me?' Harry felt hot tears well up at the betrayal.**

'**I'm so sorry, mate.' Ron was looking at him worriedly. 'She left to the library. Said she wanted to look up some spells…' He trailed off, watching Harry stare at the ground. **

'**He also told us,' Ron started, causing Harry to look back up. 'That he asked Snape to do it too. He said Snape refused to do it and fled.'**

'**What…?' Harry frowned. Snape should've jumped at the chance to get rid of him. But then… There was that time…**

'**He said Snape was hiding out somewhere in some Muggle town in New Zealand, a really small country. He said it was something like Wellton.' **

'**That far away…' Harry paused, and then turned to Ron. 'I… I can't tell you enough how relieved I am you're still with me.' **

'**Yeah, well,' Ron shuffled his feet embarrassedly. 'I've turned on you to many times to count. I've decided not to, this time.'**

**Harry smiled, a sort of pained, hurt smile, then stared up at the ceiling. **

'**I'm going to find Snape.'**

'There's nothing to be sorry about. He was going to kill me anyway.'

'I'm going with you,' Ron said finally.

'No,' Harry replied, shoving his wand in his robes.

'Harry, if you leave, Dumbledore'll know someone told. He'll figure out it was me, and…' His voice wobbled, but his face was set.

'I don't want you to get hurt,' Harry told him softly.

'I'll get hurt anyway.'

'Fine,' Harry replied, sitting on his four-poster bed. 'But I've already planned what I'm doing. So I'll need to fill you in.'

Ron sat down opposite him and nodded. 'Fire away.' 


	2. Escape

They were trembling with a mix of nerves and cold, but they continued, trying to make their footfalls as quiet as possible

They were trembling with a mix of nerves and cold, but they continued, trying to make their footfalls as quiet as possible.

Harry was thankful for his father's Invisibility Cloak, but as both he and Ron were 16, it was getting small. It was a good size for just Harry, but they had to crouch and go slowly with both of them.

'Ouch! That was my foot!' Harry hissed into Ron's ear as they rounded a corner.

'Sorry,' he muttered, squinting in the dim light. 'Those are the doors, right?'

'Yeah, but there's a side door. We'll take that.'

They opened the door and slipped through, sighing as the cool breeze filtered across their faces. They'd waited for this moment for two weeks. It was probably more agonising for Ron to have to meet with Dumbledore and discuss killing Harry, but Harry found it hard to talk with Hermione on a daily basis.

They'd spent hours looking up Wellton from New Zealand, and found out it was actually Wellington. They'd learnt to apparate, even though they were underage, and had been practising until they were nearly perfect. Finally, they planned the final details of their escape. Thankfully, they'd had a Hogsmeade weekend, so Harry could get more supplies.

'This way,' Harry whispered, and they crept down the lush lawns of Hogwarts. Their breaths were coming out in gasps by the time they reached the point where they could apparate.

They took a deep breath, and Harry gripped Ron's upper arm. Together, they turned on the spot and vanished.

XoXoXoX

Two weeks later.

'Ron! Where'd you put my wand?' Harry yelled as he searched through their small apartment.

'It's in the bathroom!' Ron yelled back..

'Thanks,' Harry called back, before grabbing his wand. 'Ready to go searching again?'

'Yeah… Snape's doing a damn good job of hiding,' Ron scowled as they locked the door.

'You got that right,' Harry told him as they stepped out into the sunshine. 'We still haven't checked in the local mall. He could be shopping, or working there.'

Ron snorted at the vision of Snape working at a counter. They turned, vanished, and then reappeared in a side alley beside a large building.

They entered, and then split up, agreeing to meet in one of the stores in two hours. Harry had been searching for an hour when he saw a familiar face. He frowned at the woman, who didn't notice him. She turned, and he gasped. She had the brownest, bushiest hair he'd even seen. _'Hermione.'_

He raced out of the shop and searched for Ron, finally finding him ten minutes later.

'Ron, we've got to go!' He growled, grabbing his arm.

'What? Harry, I'm not finished!'

'That doesn't matter! I just saw Hermione!' Ron's mouth dropped open, but before they could move, two hands gripped each of their shoulders.

'Foolish boys,' the man hissed. 'You didn't even think to change you're appearance. Come with me.'

'Snape!' Ron breathed, grinning as he followed. Harry, however, shook his head and held Ron back.

'How do we know it's really you?' He challenged, and Snape smirked.

'You're using whatever little brain you have left. Good. Ask me a question, then.'

'I…' Harry stared up at the man. 'What did you call my mother in that memory?'

Snape sneered, clenching his fists. 'A Mudblood. Can we leave now, Golden Boy?'

Harry nodded, and Snape led them out of the store and into the alley.

'What were you doing in there?' Ron asked him.

'Searching for you two fools. I read the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore fed some bullshit lies to the Ministry about me kidnapping you. I pieced two and two together and figured you'd come looking for me.' He replied briskly, taking their arms. 'We're going to apparate to my house. I've set up wards, but they should accept you. You'll feel them, but don't panic.'

He turned, pulling Harry and Ron with them, and they dissaparated with a loud 'Pop!'


	3. Grudge

Harry knew apparating could be uncomfortable, but this was far worse

Harry knew apparating could be uncomfortable, but this was far worse. He could feel it pressing in and squeezing him, but he also felt like something was pulling him apart, checking him, and then clumsily piecing him back together.

He let out a great gasp when he felt his feat hit the ground, and heard Ron doing the same on the other side of Snape. Snape remained upright and kept his hold on both boys. He frowned at them, then let go and strode forward.

They were in a field, with a hill a small way away.

'Hurry up,' he told them briskly, and they scrambled to catch up. Soon, they fell into step beside the man, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

'You live here, sir?' Ron asked as they starting climbing the hill.

'No, I do not,' Snape snarled, reaching the top before them and waiting. When they reached him, he pointed at a medium sized two story house. 'This has been in the Prince family for generations. I inherited it after my 17th birthday. I have never lived in it before now, however.'

'Sir…' Harry began cautiously. 'Wouldn't Dumbledore know you owned this?'

'Yes,' Snape grimaced. 'But I have put… Certain wards on the place. I used Dark Magic to do so. No one, not even Dumbledore, can get in without my permission.'

He continued to walk, and their pace was faster since they were going downhill. After about five minutes, they reached the front of the Prince House, Harry and Ron gasping for breath. Snape sent them a smirk over his shoulder, before pulling out his wand. He raised it, and the door opened.

'Voiceless magic,' he told them as he stepped inside, and then motioned for them to follow. They walked in, and looked around.

They were in a hall way, with doors leading into many different places. There was a staircase at the end, but they could see no farther than that.

Snape strode to the first door and opened it. 'The living room,' he walked to the next door. 'Kitchen.'

He continued to show them around, until he reached the last two doors on the first floor. 'My bedroom and my lab. Neither of you are to enter. I don't care if the house is burning down, you do not enter without my permission.'

He then took them up to the second floor and showed them their own bedrooms.

'I trust you brought clothes?' He asked Harry as he showed Ron to his room.

'Yeah,' Harry took out a miniature suitcase from his pocket, and Snape nodded. Harry spelled it back to its normal size, and then pulled it into his room.

He hadn't brought much, just what they needed, so it only took him ten minutes to unpack. He walked to Ron's room and sat on his bed, watching as Ron struggled to pull his shirt from a tangled pile in the middle of his suitcase.

'So, mate,' Ron panted as he finally managed to pull it out. 'What do you think of Snape?'

'He's being considerably nicer,' Harry muttered, blinking in surprise when Ron pulled out Pig. 'You brought you're owl?'

'Yeah. Didn't you bring Hedwig?'

'No. They won't hurt her.'

There was an uncomfortable silence after Harry said this, before Ron suggested going down to see where Snape was. Harry agreed, and they crept down the stairs.

They knew they didn't have to whisper, or go on tip-toes, but it seemed unnatural to disturb the peaceful silence over the house. Finally, they reached the kitchen and pushed the door open. Snape was leaning against the wall, nursing a glass of wine.

'Ah. I see you've decided to grace me with you're presence,' he said coldly as they closed the door behind them. Harry looked up and locked eyes with Snape. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Snape sneered.

'I see you believe me now.'

'I-I'm sorry, s-sir…' Harry stuttered. 'I didn't think…'

'No. You don't think. That's the point.' Snape put his glass down and, glaring at Harry, swept past them and out of the room.

'What was all that about?' Ron asked, frowning in confusion.

XoXoXoX

The fire was dancing merrily in the fireplace when Harry entered the sitting room later that night. Ron and Snape were there; both of them looked uncomfortable and sat as far away from the other as they could. Harry took a seat in the armchair between the two, and Ron looked relieved.

'Harry. I thought you'd gone to sleep or something,' he said, his voice sounding loud in the quiet room. Harry simply shook his head.

Snape looked at them both for a moment, before speaking. 'I want you to tell me everything.'

'Everything?' Ron repeated.

'Well, I could of course get it out of you myself, but it'd be very painful.' Snape replied, sneering. Ron's eyes widened, and Harry bit back a smile. He filled Snape in on what had happened, and he remained silent throughout it.

Finally, he nodded at Ron. 'Weasley told you, then?'

'Yes,' Harry replied.

'And you believed him.'

'Look, you weren't exactly what I would've called someone I could trust, so-'

'Can someone _please_ tell me what you're talking about?' Ron cut in, frowning at them.

'I already informed Potter of the plot to kill him before you did. He simply did not believe me,' Snape spat.

'I'm going to bed,' Harry said suddenly, standing abruptly.

'Yeah, me too,' Ron stood and they walked quickly out of the room. 'Snape doesn't seem the type to get upset over something so small.'

'He likes to hold grudges,' Harry sighed as they climbed up the stairs.

'No kidding,' Ron grinned. They said goodnight to each other, before retreating to their own rooms.

Harry lay awake for a long while, guilt washing over him. Of course it wasn't his fault, but Snape didn't seem to care about that.

The house was so quiet; he could actually hear Snape on the first floor, moving about. He slowly succumbed to sleep, welcoming the forgiving darkness.


	4. The Plan

There was an awkward silence at breakfast the next morning

There was an awkward silence at breakfast the next morning. Harry and Ron sat beside each other, with Snape sitting across from Harry. Snape had cooked, and it was a simple plate of bacon and eggs.

Harry noted that it was really very delicious, but didn't voice his opinion out loud. It was a welcome change from takeout every night for two weeks.

Snape cleared his throat once they had finished. 'I wish to speak about our situation in more detail. Let us proceed to the living room.'

They stood and followed him out, Harry and Ron exchanging uneasy looks as they went. Soon, they had seated themselves in their normal seats. It was some unspoken agreement that they sat in the same seats, so Harry was once again sitting in between Snape and Ron.

'As we all know, the Dark Lord is still at large,' Snape started. 'And we no longer have help from the Ministry or the Order. It is well known that only Potter,' he glanced at Harry before continuing. 'Can defeat him, so we need to devise a plan. The Order was notified of the plan to kill Potter, so they do not think I kidnapped you. However, there could be some who are like Weasley and wish to support Potter. We need as much help as we can get.'

'So… We're basically trying to recruit Order members?' Ron asked.

'If you wish to put it so vaguely, yes.' Snape replied, crossing his arms.

'How would we do that?' Harry asked, shifting.

'I think we should use Polyjuice Potion to turn ourselves into one of the Order. We shall go about, whispering to the others, and see who remains loyal. Then we shall reveal ourselves to those, and ask them to join us.'

'Wow. You really thought it all out,' Ron gave a small grin.

'Yes. With brains like yours, I would have to. You would most likely waltz in there and shout at the top of you're lungs to join us.'

Ron's grin faltered, and he frowning in annoyance. 'So, when should we do it?' Harry cut in hurriedly.

'I do have stores of Polyjuice, which only need a bit of that person. It should take about a month to watch some of the Order and memorize their routine, so they do not walk in on us.' He paused. 'I shall watch Percy Weasley.'

Harry thought for a moment, before choosing. 'I'll be Fred Weasley.'

'I'll have to be George, then,' Ron said quietly. 'The real George would know it wasn't Fred in an instant.'

Harry nodded, and Snape continued. 'We shall take turns at watching them. They will all be close together, as they are brothers. No one is to go without another. Starting next week, on Monday. Weasley and I shall leave with Potter's cloak. Potter will stay here. On Tuesday, you two will go again, and I shall stay behind. On Wednesday, Potter and I shall go. We will continue in that order. Is that understood?'

'Yes, sir,' Harry and Ron said at the same time. They both looked affronted at having to spend a few days a week alone with Snape.

'I am not technically you're professor anymore,' Snape muttered. 'So just Snape will be fine.' Both boys nodded, and Ron finally asked,

'Can we go now?'

'Yes,' Snape waved a careless hand. 'Go.'

They stood and walked out. Harry stared at Ron for a moment. 'It's really happening, then…' Ron whispered. 'We're really going to go up against You-Know-Who alone.'

'No,' Harry shook his head. 'We're not alone. We've got Snape.'

XoXoXoX

Monday came slowly for both Harry and Ron. They were confined to the house, with nothing to do. They regularly talked about the plan, and they even devised a little game to play with Pig. Harry and Ron would sit at different ends of the hallway. They would write a note, and then give it to Pig, who happily brought it to the other. They played that a lot, not even stopping when Snape came out of his Private Lab and saw them.

'Childish…' He had muttered sourly before striding to the kitchen. Ron had only grinned at Harry and sent Pig to him again.

They ate breakfast in tense silence, and when they had finished, Harry gave his Invisibility Cloak to Snape. 'Weasley, we will now go to the Apparation Point. We will apparate to the Burrow under the cloak. Potter will stay here. Understand?'

'Yeah,' Ron replied. He sent Harry a pleading look, but allowed himself to be led away by Snape when Harry did nothing. 'See yah, mate!'

'Bye! Don't get killed!' Harry called back, and then sighed when they left the house. It was going to be a long Monday.

XoXoXoX

**Next chapter: Ron and Snape arrive at the Burrow. **


	5. The Order Of The Phoenix

Ron was very careful not to step on Snape's foot

Ron was very careful not to step on Snape's foot. He was uncomfortable, standing so close to the man under Harry's cloak. He felt he was exposed to him, and at his mercy. Which he was. There was no way he'd be able to fight back if Snape suddenly turned on him.

Snape jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, jarring Ron from his thoughts. They were waiting by the front door to the Burrow, hoping someone would open it and allow them to get in. Ron looked where Snape was pointing, and saw his own father, looking tired from work, walking towards the house. Ron drew in a shaky breath and waited.

Arthur Weasley pulled up beside them and opened the door. He simply stood, shaking, his hand on the doorframe, without moving in.

'Ron…' He whispered. Ron jumped and sent an alarmed look towards Snape. Snape grabbed his arm and, careful not to brush against Arthur, pulled him inside. Arthur stayed there for a few moments, before sighing and stepping in, closing the door behind him.

They were in the kitchen, and completely alone, now that Arthur had moved into the living room. 'Does he know?!' Ron hissed in Snape's ear.

'No, I doubt it,' Snape whispered. 'He just happened to feel a little emotional,' he sneered at this. 'He misses you. This is good; we might have a chance with him.'

Ron nodded, and they moved into the living room. Percy was sitting on the couch beside Ginny, and they were talking quietly. Molly was bustling around, offering drinks. Mad-Eye Moody was, thankfully, not there, but Dumbledore stood near the door, talking in low tones with Arthur. Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap, but half-heartedly. Hermione sat, watching them.

Bill and Charlie were absent, but Mundungus Fletcher stood beside Lupin and Tonks, who looked tired and frail. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and they went quiet.

'Welcome to our first Order meeting after Harry and Ron left.' He gave Molly a look and she pushed Ginny out of the room, who protested violently. 'We all know we must find them. They have been reported to be in a mall in Wellington,' he nodded at Hermione, who looked down. 'Where Severus Snape has also been reported. Severus has abandoned us and re-joined the Death Eaters, as we all know.' Snape clenched his fists. 'I believe they are staying with him.'

Molly gave a dramatic gasp and Fred rolled his eyes.

'Where are they?' Lupin asked, frowning slightly and leaning forward.

'I have been unable to trace them,' Dumbledore answered. 'However, I assume they are staying in the Prince House, Severus' mother's place. He inherited it on his 17th birthday. It is located in Wellington, but there must be Dark Magic in the place.'

Lupin leaned back, and Tonks's touched his arm briefly. They shared a look, and Ron scowled. He jumped when someone touched his own arm, and stared up at Snape. He motioned for him to follow, and they crept out into the kitchen.

Snape carefully opened the front door, ushered Ron out, and then followed, closing the door with a soft 'click'. They moved to the Apparation Point, and Snape grabbed Ron's arm.

'The wards are now used to you. They should not be uncomfortable anymore,' he murmured, turning on the spot. Ron followed, and they vanished into darkness.

XoXoXoX

Harry sat in his room, tapping his hand against the wall. There was _nothing _to do in this place! He had spent the last half hour re-arranging his room, but tired of it soon.

He got up and trudged out, climbing down to the first floor and entering the kitchen. Some cooking would be fun, right?

Harry opened the cupboards and started searching through them. He put out ingredients on the counter, frowning at them before pulling out a knife. He went to work quickly, chopping as well as he could.

'I see you're at home enough to go through _my _kitchen,' a cold voice behind him sneered, and the knife slipped.

'Merlin!' Harry muttered, cradling his cut hand and whirling to face Snape, who was setting the Invisibility Cloak down. Ron was no where to be seen. 'Pr- I mean, Snape! I didn't hear you come in…'

Snape took a look at his hands, which were covered in dark red blood and grimaced. 'What did you do, foolish boy?!' He growled, striding over to take Harry's hand. Harry flinched, expecting him to grip his already hurt hand hard, but he was handling him gently.

'I- The knife slipped,' Harry muttered, staring as Snape pulled his wand out. He placed his wand tip to the cut and murmured something under his breath. A bright blue light flashed, and Harry's skin was knitting itself back together. 'Gruesome,' Harry commented.

'Hn,' Snape grunted, pulling away. 'Make sure to wash you're hands. What are you making?'

'Dinner,' Harry said simply, and Snape sneered before walking out. Harry washed his hands and the knife, before continuing. Ron trudged in a while later, looking tired.

'Wards are used to me, my ass,' he was muttering. 'It felt exactly like it did the first time.' He saw Harry, and then brightened. 'What are you making?'

'Oh, just this and that,' Harry said, placing a pot on the oven element. Snape swept in and took a look around, before pushing Harry away from the oven.

'I quite frankly do not trust you around any object that could set the house on fire, Potter. I will continue from here.'

Harry scowled but moved back obediently, watching as Snape's skilful fingers finished his work. Harry shrugged, and then went to the living room, Ron following.

'Annoying prick,' Ron commented as they took their seats. The fire was already crackling and they stared into its depths.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed softly. A peaceful silence surrounded them and Harry felt his heavy eyelids slowly sliding shut.

XoXoXoX

Snape entered an hour later, frowning at the sleeping boys. He woke Ron up first, shaking him roughly and grunting out 'Dinner' before shooing him out. He turned to Harry, placing his hand on the youth's shoulder. He shook, and the boy's eyes snapped open.

'Sev'rus?' The boy slurred sleepily, blinking.

'Snape,' the older man corrected, straightening. 'Dinner is ready,' he told him, then moved out to the kitchen, which also served as the dining room.

Harry got up, rubbing his eyes tiredly and followed, slumping down in his seat. He vaguely registered shoving food into his mouth.

Snape frowned at the boy's tiredness, and ordered 'bed' softly. He got up as if in a trance and slowly made his way out. Ron looked worriedly at his retreating figure, before finishing his dinner in a flash.

'I better go help him before he-' THUMP. '-Walks into something.' Ron grimaced, and then stood. 'Good night.'

'Good night,' Snape replied, watching as Ron walked out. Ron laughed suddenly, and Snape stood to see why. At the doorway, he saw Harry sprawled out, fast asleep, at the bottom of the stairs. Ron was clutching his stomach, doubled over with laughter. Snape realised that it was the first time someone had laughed in the depressing house.

A small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he left Ron to help his friend and poured himself some wine.


	6. My Dark Angel

Harry awoke in pitch darkness, hearing someone cursing

Harry awoke in pitch darkness, hearing someone cursing. He froze, his eyes wide, before someone flicked the light on.

Snape was leaning over him with a frown, one hand on the light switch and the other on his hip. 'Damnit, Weasley!' He cursed, stomping over to where Harry lay.

Harry lifted his head and groaned. He'd fallen asleep on the stairs. And Ron had left him there. Harry's back hurt like hell, and he winced when Snape pulled him up.

'Get to bed,' Snape ordered, pushing him up the stairs a bit. Harry didn't protest, only plodded up the stairs and to his bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed and was asleep within seconds.

XoXoXoX

Despite waking up in the middle of the night and sleeping in an uncomfortable position for most of it, Harry felt alert and refreshed, yet hungry, when he woke the next morning.

He ran down the stairs at full speed, desperate for some food. He zoomed into the kitchen and took his normal seat and, not noticing Ron was absent, grinning when he saw his food was already set out. Harry cut off a piece, shoved it in his mouth and almost groaned.

'You,' he murmured through a full mouth, pointing his fork at Snape, who simply raised a brow over his newspaper. 'Are an angel in disguise. This food is great!'

'I assure you I am no angel, Potter,' Snape said simply, turning a page in the Daily Prophet. 'Cooking is a lot like Potions.'

'You could be a dark angel. Or a fallen angel, or a banished one, or…'

'Mr. Potter, stop you're rambling and eat you're breakfast,' Snape snapped, glaring. Harry fought the urge to poke his tongue out at the man, and instead shoved more food into his mouth. Ron came in moments later, sliding into his seat beside Harry.

'Hey,' Ron greeted, picking up his knife and fork.

'Hey, Ron. Just in time. Me and Snape were agreeing over how Snape's some sort of dark angel.' Harry told him, much to the displeasure of Snape.

'Snape and _I_, Mr. Potter. And I told you, I am _not_ an angel.' He growled.

'Mate, did you get hit in the head when you ran into something last night?' Ron queried, frowning at Harry.

'I dunno,' Harry replied. 'Probably. But this food is _good_! I could live off it all my life.' He paused. 'If only Snape were a house elf…'

'Potter, eat you're damn breakfast! It's you and Weasley's turn to go to the Burrow today.' Snape flung down the Daily Prophet and stalked out.

Harry simply grinned and shovelled more food into his mouth. Ron shook his head and started on his own breakfast.

XoXoXoX

Harry flung aside his Invisibility Cloak with a growl and stalked into the living room, flopping down on his seat.

'It went well, I suppose?' Snape queried, placing his book down.

'The bastard!' Harry snarled, clenching his fists. Ron came in after him, looking relatively normal.

'Language, Potter,' Snape warned. He leaned forward. 'What did Dumbledore say?'

'He's teaching the other's the Killing Curse!' Harry cried. 'He said that when I defeat Voldemort, one person might not be able to do it. He's teaching Ginny, for Merlin's sake!'

A spark of emotion flickered in Snape's eyes. Was it anger? But as soon as it came, it was gone, replaced by the ongoing calm. 'That is to be expected.'

'Expected, my ass! Ginny's only 15!'

'You're girlfriend, Potter?' Snape smirked.

'W-What?' Harry spluttered. 'No! I'm angry because Ginny's so young, not because I like her. I would never like her in that way.'

'Hn,' Snape leaned back, studying both Harry and Ron. 'I shall make dinner. Why don't you two relax for a while?'

He swept out of the room before they could answer, leaving them both dazed. 'Did Snape just do something nice for once?' Ron whispered into the silence.

'Yeah…' Harry whispered back.

XoXoXoX

**Very short. I know. I've hit a major Writer's Block, so I basically had to **_**force**_** this out of me. **


	7. Guess Who

Note: The P

**Note: The P.O.V has changed from what it is usually.**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

**XoXoXoX**

Dinner was… awkward, to say the least. When Ron and I entered the kitchen, he was sitting in his usual seat. The food was set out, the knives and forks were in their usual place. However, when I approached to sit in my seat, I noticed Snape looked miserably alone.

I mean, Ron and I always sit on the left hand side. Snape on the right hand side. I have Ron to sit next to. Who does he have? No one. So, when I entered, I hesitated. Ron sat down like normal, stuffing food in his mouth like no tomorrow.

Snape eyed him in disgust, but he didn't say anything. He's been battling with Ron for a while now about this. Honestly, I agree with Snape. It's really gross to watch.

Back to my dilemma.

Snape looked up, saw me at the door and arched a brow. 'Potter,' he drawled. 'Hurry up and eat.'

Damn bastard. Can't he see I'm having an internal war here?

I let out a breath, and then sat next to Ron. If I just suddenly sat next to Snape, both of them would freak. Not to mention Snape would throw as many insults at me as he could, just to get me away. I stared down at my dinner and my stomach churned.

Damn. It would suck to be lonely, wouldn't it? I've been lonely before. Before Hagrid came, before I got Hedwig, before I found out of my magic. The feeling was so unbearable, so disgusting, that I found myself clamping my hand over my mouth.

'Urgh…' I groaned, pushing myself away from the table. I could feel it. I could feel it in my stomach, burning its way to my throat. Ugh, I'm going to be sick.

I stood, and ran as fast as I could from the table.

**XoXoXoX**

**Normal P.O.V**

**XoXoXoX**

Ron's eyes widened as he watched Harry fly out the door. 'Jeeze! Is he sick?' he paused, and then turned a light shade of green when he heard Harry throwing up. 'Gross…'

'Damnit,' Snape cursed, standing swiftly. 'Just my damn luck. I'm going out, Weasley. I'll be back in an hour or so. Tend to Potter.'

And with that he was stalking out of the room, opening the front door and slamming it shut behind him. Ron frowned, and then stood.

'Great, leave me all alone with him,' he muttered dryly, making his way to the bathroom. 'Prick.'

**XoXoXoX**

'So, why'd you feel sick, Harry?' Ron asked quietly. They were sitting in Harry's room, on his bed, while Harry clutched his stomach and looked pale.

'I don't know,' Harry murmured. 'It just came.'

He wasn't going to tell Ron about his feelings of loneliness. Ron was a _boy_, for Merlin's sake. They don't like talking about that stuff.

'Where do you think Snape's gone?' Ron finally asked.

'No idea. Maybe to stock up on Potion ingredients?'

'Why would he do that when you start throwing up?'

'Maybe he's run out of a potion that stops sickness, so he decided to make some, and then realised he had to buy some stuff for it?'

'Possibly.' Ron was silent for a few moments. 'Harry, why would Hermione betray us like that? I mean, she was our _friend_.'

'There's a key word there, Ron. Was. I don't want to talk about it.'

'Okay.' More silence.

'How's Pig?' Harry asked.

'Huh? Oh, uh, good. I just let him fly around in my room. He tires himself out.'

'Cool.'

'Not really.'

More silence. It really was getting suffocating.

'When do you think Snape'll get back?' Harry murmured, tracing his finger over his dark green bedspread.

'Dunno,' Ron replied softly, staring up at the ceiling. He paused, and then grinned. 'Harry… Snape probably wont be back until later tonight, lets go through his room!'

'Ron. That is the _dumbest _idea you've ever come up with!' Harry scoffed. 'We don't know when he's coming back! He could walk in on us in his room. Then what'll happen? He'd probably just hand us over to Dumbledore. Or Voldemort.'

Ron winced, but Harry ignored him.

'Look, mate, you can just stay up here and pretend to be asleep if you don't want to. If Snape asks, it was all my idea.'

'Which it was,' Harry muttered. Ron stood, shrugged, and made his way to the door.

'Well, if you don't want to come with me…' He trailed off. Harry jumped up and followed him.

'Ron, if we get caught, I swear to Merlin…'

Ron just grinned and led the way to Snape's bedroom.

**XoXoXoX**

'Woah, look at this stuff!' Ron whispered into the empty room. He spun around, staring in amazement. 'I wish Harry didn't have to keep watch, he should so see this!'

He moved over to a shelf and picked up a random item. When it started hissing, he quickly put it back down and decided not to touch anything. He had been going through the room only five minutes when Harry burst through the door.

'Snape's back! He's walking over the hill!'

They raced out of the room and Harry shut the door. They ran into the living room and collapsed into their chairs, just as the front door opened.

'Potter! Weasley! Get in here!' they heard Snape yell. They glanced at each other, and then slowly made their way into the hallway.

'I see you've finally decided to grace us with you're presence,' Snape sneered. Harry opened his mouth to argue, then froze when he saw who was standing beside Snape.

'Get out,' Ron said smoothly, glaring at the figure. They didn't move.

'GET OUT!' Harry yelled.

**XoXoXoX**

**Okay. Review. Whatever. **

**Who could it be? Ahaha, only I know. Find out next chapter. **


	8. Truce

The next day, Harry was not looking forward to going to the Burrow

**Okay, someone reviewed that I was using speech marks wrong. This is the way I do it, and if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Notice J.K. Rowling using this type of speech marks as well?**

**XoXoXoX**

'Potter,' Snape growled. 'Keep you're voice down.'

'_What_ is he doing here?!' Ron cried. The figure winced, and then stepped forward.

'Father disowned me, so I joined the Order. But when I heard Severus wasn't in it anymore, I went searching for him.'

'You're father disowned you?' Ron scoffed. 'Whatever for?'

'Father was planning to kidnap Potter, and I happened to be a key part in the plan. I disagreed, and we argued. Finally, he… Hit me. I was disowned and locked up, but I managed to escape.'

'Draco here is going to live with us,' Snape told them, laying a hand on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. 'And no one is to argue, okay?'

'Why?!' Harry burst out.

'Draco's got no where else to go. He has agreed to help us, and it is my job as his godfather to help him.'

Harry winced. Listening to this made him remember Sirius.

'There is to be no fighting, or you will pay. Draco shall be sharing a room with Potter for a few days until I clear out a room.'

Harry didn't say anything this time. He just poured all his anger into glaring at the boy.

'And I shall hear no more of this 'Malfoy' crap. Either call him Draco, or Black, as he is no longer a Malfoy.' Snape finished, glaring at Harry and Ron.

'Black?'

'Draco's mother, Narcissa, was a Black before marrying Lucius. Sister to Andromeda Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange, in fact. Yes, Potter, she was related to you're Godfather.'

Harry turned away, stifling the burning sensation in his chest at the mention of Sirius. 'Whatever. I'm going to bed.'

'I have not made dinner,' Snape cut in.

'Not hungry,' Harry replied and made his way up the stairs. Snape sighed and massaged his temples.

'Think of it this way, Uncle Severus,' Draco piped up. 'At least no one attacked me.'

**XoXoXoX**

Harry, however, was not left to sulk in peace. Snape dragged him out of his room to eat dinner, and he ate grumpily, glaring at Draco all the while.

Draco seemed nervous under his glare, and was jerky throughout the meal. Snape noticed, and growled.

'Potter! Play nice.'

Harry jumped, and then settled for glaring at his food.

'I guess you two are wondering why I went out. I needed supplies for some potions, and Potter being sick reminded me. I bumped into Draco, and he told me everything,' Snape's voice floated through the silence. Ron grunted and Harry remained silent. Snape sighed and shook his head.

'Potter, bed. We are to go to the Burrow tomorrow and you need you're rest. Weasley, Draco, living room,' he instructed.

'What?! I want to go to bed!' Ron objected.

'You will go to the living room and converse with Draco,' Snape breathed. Ron winced at the tone, and simply nodded.

'Fine,' he muttered. 'Let's go.' He stood went out the door and Draco followed, sending a 'Please, no' look to Snape. Snape simply ignored it and swept out of the room.

Harry stood and made his way to his bedroom, sinking down onto his bed and into sleep.

**XoXoXoX**

Ron sat stiffly in his seat, glaring at the wall behind Draco.

'So…' the blonde boy began.

'So…' Ron replied coldly.

'Look,' Draco sighed. 'We're obviously going to be living together. I don't want fights and arguments. I want a truce.'

'Why the change of heart, _Draco_?' Ron sneered.

'Because of my father,' Draco replied simply. 'After he hit me, I decided I would never be like him again.'

Ron froze. His father had hit him? Ron hadn't been listening to Draco's explanation earlier, so this was new to him. How would it feel to have a family member betray you're trust?

'I… He hit you?' He began weakly.

'Yes, I said this before,' Draco replied, relieved that Ron had calmed down.

'I don't see any marks,' Ron said, searching Draco's face.

'Glamour spell,' Draco told him.

'Oh,' Ron paused. 'Truce?'

Draco grinned and held out his hand, nodding. 'Truce.'

They shook hands, grinning broadly at each other.

'Ron,' Draco said finally. 'You'll have to talk to Potter for me. He hates me.'

'I plan to,' Ron replied.

**XoXoXoX**


	9. Bruises Of The Past

Draco entered Harry's room at around midnight, just having said goodbye to Ron

Draco entered Harry's room at around midnight, just having said goodbye to Ron. The light was off, but he could see fairly well. Harry was lying on a bed, apparently fast asleep. There was another bed in the room, probably one that Snape had transfigured.

Draco quickly changed into his pyjamas, keeping an eye on Harry in case he woke up and turned around. Once he was finished, he made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, and then studied his reflection.

His hair was the usual sleek blonde, and his face was as normal as ever. Except for the faint purple bruise on his left cheek. It was growing darker every second Draco wasted, and he realized the glamour spell was coming off. It was the size of a clenched fist, and now a dark shade of purple. Draco prodded it gently with his finger, wincing in pain as he did so.

He quickly washed his hands, and then returned to his bedroom. Harry was still asleep, and so was Draco only a few minutes after he had lain in bed.

**XoXoXoX**

A rough hand was shaking Harry awake, and a voice hissing.

'Potter! Get up, and get dressed. Do not wake Draco,' the silky voice ordered. Harry opened his eyes, and he saw black ones an inch above his own.

Snape quickly drew back, scowling. He said nothing, and then disappeared out the door. Harry sat up, and then sleepily began to pull on his clothes. His eyes passed over Draco's sleeping form, then returned.

'_What _is_ that?_' He thought to himself, drawing nearer. Draco was lying on his back, one arm thrown above his head and the other resting on his stomach. His face was turned into the side, and Harry could clearly see the large purple bruise covering half of it.

'Oh, Merlin…' Harry whispered, reaching a hand out to touch it. He snapped it back before he could, his eyes wide. 'Oh, Malfoy- I mean, Black… What'd he do to you?' He recalled Draco telling them his father had hit him, but Harry had assumed it had just been a small slap.

This, though, was the work of a fist. A strong one, at that. Harry shook his head in disgust, before scooping up his Invisibility Cloak and making his way downstairs, closing the door softly behind him.

Snape was sitting in the kitchen, eating his breakfast gracefully. Harry sunk into his seat, noting another one had been placed beside Snape.

'_Black's seat,_' Harry though, and sunk even deeper into sadness. Snape watched Harry closely while he ate; noting the way the boy slumped in his seat and stared down at his food.

'What is it?' He finally snapped.

Harry jumped, and then looked up into Snape's inspecting eyes. 'N-Nothing,' he stuttered, his eyes wide.

'Do I look like I have the brain capacity of a two year old? There is obviously something wrong and I wish to know what it is,' Snape snarled, laying down his knife and fork. Harry knew better than to argue with him.

'I-I just saw Black's… Bruise.' Harry muttered softly, staring down at his plate.

'Ah. I have not yet been allowed to inspect it. Is it bad?' Snape asked.

'Bad?!' Harry cried suddenly. 'It's huge! The size of a fist! And it's dark purple and…' Harry trailed of, shuddering at the thought of it. Snape remained silent, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

'Well,' he said finally. 'I might have some potions that could help.'

'It'll make it go away?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Snape replied, nodding. He was glad Harry was taking an interest in the boy. 'Alright, we'll head off now.'

Harry nodded, and then stood. He grabbed his cloak and they walked out of the house, then to the Apparation Point.

Harry took Snape's hand in his own before he could grab Harry's arm. Snape stared down at him for a moment, and then turned on the spot.

Harry followed, and they vanished.

**XoXoXoX**

'Never again,' Harry muttered to himself. 'Never again. I wont ever go to one of those meetings again!'

He had just come back, and it was even worse than his first time. Snape was walking briskly beside him down the hill.

'I'm afraid you'll have to, Potter,' he snarled. 'If you want to memorize their routine, learn their new plans and help with our plan.'

Harry made a noise of annoyance, but said nothing. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Snape retreated to his Potions Lab, leaving Harry alone in the hallway. He could hear talking in the living room, and entered. Ron and Black had their backs to him, so he could observe without them knowing.

'Mother was yelling her head off,' Black was saying softly. 'And Father was insisting I help. I kept refusing, and Mother accused me of being in the league with Potter. When I said nothing, Father hit me. I was knocked out, and when I woke up, I was in the basement. Maybe my parents really are stupid, because I knew the secret way out. I went searching for Uncle Severus, and found him in one of his disguises in a Potions store. It was easy to tell it was him, I don't think anyone else can be as intimidating as him.'

Ron chuckled and nodded. 'Yeah, he is scary.'

'Hey,' Harry said, moving towards them. Both of them jumped and turned, staring at him.

'Harry, how long have you been there?' Ron asked.

'Only a bit,' Harry replied, sitting in his usual seat. Black looked nervous and bit his lower lip. Harry noticed that the bruise was gone.

'I, uh, Harry… Uhm,' Ron started.

Harry cut him off by leaning over and reaching out his hand to Black. 'Truce,' he stated quietly. Black looked surprised, and his eyes widened.

'I- I didn't think you'd…'

'Yeah, well, I don't want to fight,' Harry answered shortly. Black nodded and shook his hand.

From then on, Harry always referred to him as Draco.

**XoXoXoX**

**Okay, IMPORTANT NOTE!!**

**I have two questions for you, so please, **_**please**_** review in you're answers.**

**First off, what should the pairings be? I'm leaning heavily towards slash at the moment, but I'm unsure which pairings to write.**

**And the last thing is… I'm stuck. I have **_**no idea**_** what to write for the ending. Normally people have some idea of the outcome. I don't. So, please review in some ideas… I could get inspiration. If I use some or all of you're idea, I will give you credit.**


	10. Magic Mirrors

Harry, Draco and Ron were all in the living room talking quietly when Snape swept in through the door

Harry, Draco and Ron were all in the living room talking quietly when Snape swept in through the door. He stared round at them for a moment, the corner of his lips twitching. Although none of the boys noticed, Snape was secretly overjoyed his godson had made friends in these dreary times.

'Uncle Severus,' Draco greeted. 'Come to join us?'

'No, no,' Snape said loftily, waving a hand. 'I just came to tell you it is ready.'

All three boys perked up immediately, confusion shining in their eyes.

'What's ready?'

Snape smirked. He enjoyed making them wonder. 'Well, if you really can't remember, I suppose I shouldn't tell you.'

There was two outbursts of 'Snape!' and one 'Uncle Severus!' that made Snape smirk even more. He waited for dramatic effect, before speaking.

'The plan is ready. We have the hairs, we have the information. We can infiltrate the Order.'

Harry and Ron had huge grins on their faces at the news, while Draco smiled uncomfortably. He had come too late to be a part of the plan, so he could not go with them. 'When are we going?' Ron asked.

'Tomorrow morning,' Snape told him, before waving carelessly and walking out. Ron turned to Harry.

'Finally! We've been doing nothing for ages!' He exclaimed.

'I hope you guys don't get caught out,' Draco said quietly.

'Me too,' Harry nodded. They exchanged nervous looks, before continuing their earlier conversation.

**XoXoXoX**

Harry stood beside Ron in the kitchen, with Draco watching from a chair. Snape was pouring out Polyjuice Potion into three different cups. They were all silent. Snape wordlessly handed Harry Fred's hair and gave Ron George's hair. He took out Percy's hair, dropped it in the bubbling potion, and it turned a dark red.

Harry slowly dropped his in, which turned bright pink. Ron's had turned purple. They each took a breath, and then all drank.

The sensation came over them immediately. Harry felt himself grow taller, while he saw Ron out of the corner of his eye grow slightly shorter.

He closed his eyes and waited it out. When he was sure it was all finished, he opened his eyes. Draco Black, Percy Weasley and George Weasley stared back at him. 'Did it work?' Harry breathed.

'Yeah,' Ron nodded. Snape just nodded curtly.

'Should you guys go now?' Draco asked.

'Yes,' Snape agreed. 'Draco, come with me for a moment.' Snape led Draco out, and Harry and Ron waited quietly. After a moment or so, they came back, and Harry, Ron and Snape set off. They started climbing the hill, and could hear Draco shouting goodbye behind them. All three turned and waved, before carrying on to the Apparation Point.

**XoXoXoX**

'Hey, Mum!' Harry greeted Molly as she opened the door. 'We decided not to go to that stupid dinner thing. The Order's more important. We dragged Perce along, too!'

'Oh, thank goodness, I though you were going to miss the Order meeting,' Molly scolded them softly.

'I'm sorry, Mother,' Snape sniffed, pointing his nose in the air. 'I had important business to attend to.'

Harry and Ron had a hard time stifling their laughter at this, and Snape glared at them. However, it wasn't the least bit intimidating in Percy's body, so they just grinned at him before stepping inside.

'Fred! George!' Ginny squealed when she saw them. She ran and hugged each of them and gave a sort of awkward wave to Percy.

'Hey, Ginny,' Harry told her. She beamed at him, before Dumbledore clapped his hands.

'The Order meeting will start in 10 minutes,' he instructed.

Harry nodded, and then pulled Arthur aside. Ron and Snape followed.

**XoXoXoX**

They had Arthur on their side, but not Molly. Lupin and Tonks were with them, and so was Bill Weasley. They were about to ask Ginny after the Order meeting when the doors slammed open.

'We're back!' A voice yelled. 'Stupid dinner. What'd we miss?' And in trudged the real Fred, George and Percy Weasley.

'Shit,' Ron cursed. People were starting to turn to them with wide, horrified looks. Harry was thanking his luck that Dumbledore had left just after the meeting.

Fred and George stopped in their tracks. 'Are those… Us?'

Before anyone could answer, a loud, frequent beeping noise sounded from Snape's pocket. He hurriedly drew out a small mirror. 'Draco Black,' he whispered to it, and Draco's face appeared.

'Uncle Severus!' The voice was tinged with fear and desperateness. 'Please, Uncle Severus! Help me!'

**XoXoXoX**

**With Draco, after Harry, Ron and Snape had left.**

**XoXoXoX**

There was nothing much to do, so Draco settled down with a book. It was called 'Narnia' or something. It wasn't that good, but there wasn't much to read.

He turned page after page, and was just getting ready to throw it down in boredom when he heard voices.

'_Finally,_' he thought to himself. '_They're back!_'

He trudged over to a window, and his eyes widened at what he saw. His father, Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore were making they're way towards the house. Horrified, Draco ran upstairs and threw open Ron's wardrobe. There was a crawl space in the roof, and you could only get into it through Ron's wardrobe. He climbed in, and then closed it after him.

'Lumos!' he whispered. There was a bang, and then Lucius' voice rang out.

'Draco! I know you're in here! Come out! There is no use in hiding from me!'

Shivering, Draco pulled a small mirror from his pocket. Snape had given it to him just before he had left, saying it was a way to keep in touch. All he had to do was speak his name and they could talk. He had admitted it was the same kind of magic mirrors that James Potter and Sirius Black had used in their school days.

'Severus Snape,' Draco whispered into the mirror. It went fuzzy for a moment, and then the face of Percy Weasley appeared on the screen. There were noises below him. His father and Dumbledore were in Ron's room!

'Uncle Severus!' Draco cried. 'Please, Uncle Severus! Help me!'

**XoXoXoX**

**Hah! How do you like this chapter?**

**Please remember to review in answers to my questions in the last chapter!**

**I have one vote for a Snape/Harry, and one for a Snape/Harry, with Draco/Ron on the side.**


	11. Meeting His End

The Polyjuice was wearing off

**This chapter is dedicated to my favourite reviewer, Circle M. **

**XoXoXoX**

The Polyjuice was wearing off. Ron was growing taller by the second, and Harry could feel the lightning bolt scar on his forehead with his fingers. Snape's hair was reverting back to its silky black, and he was growing taller even more rapidly than Ron.

'Now, really,' Molly scolded. 'What _is_ going on here?' But then she froze, staring at Harry with her mouth open. She must've seen the scar. 'H-Harry… My dear…'

'HARRY!' Before his mind could even register the movement, there was a weeping girl, no, a woman, in his arms. Frizzy brown hair blocked his sight, and he felt his anger rising. Pushing Hermione away roughly, he glared at her.

'Don't touch me,' he hissed.

'Oh, Harry,' Hermione sobbed. 'I'm so sorry! You don't understand-'

'No, I do understand!' Harry cut in. 'I understand you'd rather kill me off then stand by me! Some friend you are!'

By now Hermione was sobbing so hard she couldn't talk, or breathe, so Ginny led her out. Everyone else was frozen, before the real George stepped forward and slapped Harry on the back. 'We're with you, mate,' he told him seriously. 'Dumbledore's off his rockers.'

'Yeah! I think you'd need some jokes in you're life!' Fred agreed, moving to stand by his twin and Harry. Lupin sent Tonks a look before standing beside Snape.

'I'm with you, Harry.'

'Me too,' Tonks said quietly, standing beside Lupin.

'Now, really!' Molly exclaimed. 'Dumbledore is the leader of the Order! We have to listen to him!'

'Listen to him?!' Ron shouted. 'Mum! He wants to kill Harry!'

'Well, if that's what he wants-'

'Screw it, Mum!' George growled. 'I'm not in the Order anymore.' There was a chorus of 'me neither!' around the room. Molly, Percy, Charlie and a few others stood their guard. Arthur gave a sigh, and then trudged over beside Ron.

'I just don't think this is right,' he told Molly.

'If we're done with the sentimentalism here, I believe my godson's life is in danger,' Snape snapped.

So they all left, one by one. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Arthur.

'I think we should have a name,' Fred joked as they ran to the Apparation Point.

'How about… The Anti-Order?' George suggested.

'No,' Ron panted.

Before anyone could make anymore suggestions, they were at the Apparation Point, and several of them had already apparated away. Those who hadn't been to the Prince House before side-along apparated with one who did.

Arthur took hold of Ron's arm, and sending one last, miserable look towards his house and his wife, turned on the spot.

They vanished.

**XoXoXoX**

Draco was trying his hardest not to make a noise, or even breath. '_Oh, Merlin! They're going to find me!_' he sobbed in his mind, all composure forgotten. He was too terrified of his father right not to think of being his usual self.

The magic mirror lay forgotten at his side, as Snape had whispered a few words of comfort, telling him he would be there soon, and then broke the connection. From what Draco had seen, he was already turning back to his normal appearance.

He could hear his father calling his name, and Dumbledore making soft suggestions to where he was. They'd already searched Ron's room, but that didn't mean they wouldn't come back…

He could hear his father cursing now, and Dumbledore making orders. There was another noise, barely there. Then…

BAM!

The front door had slammed open. He could hear his godfather, and Harry and Ron. He relaxed, before climbing out of the crawlspace. He would be okay now. Severus would never let him get hurt again.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked down the steps, wand clutched tightly in hand.

'Ah, Draco,' his father grinned when he saw him. Lucius was standing to the side, so Draco could easily see Snape and the others. Dumbledore turned towards him.

'Draco, my dear boy,' he started.

'Don't give me that bullshit, _professor_,' Draco sneered. 'You're an asshole, and I'll never listen to you!'

He skirted around the two, and then joined his godfather. Ron placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed once before pulling away. Draco felt more like a Gryffindor after that. He felt warmth and bravery flooding through him. He could do it. He _could _stand up to his father.

'Hang on,' Harry said suddenly. 'I thought you said no one could find us?' This question was directed to Snape, who frowned slightly.

'Hmm… I must've forgotten to mention…' He mumbled, his brow crinkled.

'Forgotten to mention what?!' Ron exclaimed.

'The house is only undetectable if the caster of the protective spells is near it. The Order didn't come for us when I was at the Burrow because they didn't know I was away. Which brings me to the present,' he turned to Dumbledore. 'How _did _you know?'

'Ah,' Dumbledore smiled. 'I could tell you weren't Percy from the start.'

'Crucio!' Lucius exclaimed suddenly, flicking his wand towards Draco. Draco fell, screaming, to the ground, writhing in pain. Ron dropped down beside him, cursing.

'Stupify!' Harry shouted, and Lucius tumbled backwards. Draco sat up, clutching his chest. Ron helped him up, and he gave him a small nod.

'Be careful,' Ron whispered to Draco.

'I will.'

At this, the duel started. Sure, Harry's side had more people, but both Dumbledore and Lucius were accomplished wizards. Ron, Draco, and the twins were duelling against Lucius. Severus, Harry, Bill and Arthur were duelling against Dumbledore. Lupin and Tonks stood a few feet away, casting protective spells frantically over their allies.

'Rictusempra!' Fred yelled, aiming for Lucius. The blonde man swatted the hex away without blinking an eye.

'Crucio!' He retaliated, causing Fred to drop to the ground. Draco growled and launched at his father, duelling forgotten.

'How dare you! You are _not_ my father!' He screeched, causing Lucius to smirk. The older man gripped Draco by the neck and pressed him roughly against the wall, cutting off his air supply.

'I beg to differ, _son_,' he sneered, watching Draco's face turn slowly purple.

'You bastard!' Ron yelled, hot rage flowing through him. 'Avada Kedavra!' The green killing curse shot form the red heads wand, heading straight for Lucius' head.

It hit.

Lucius crumpled to the ground, completely unblemished. Draco sunk down against the wall, clutching his throat and gulping in air gratefully. Ron stepped over Lucius' body with a wince and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' Draco coughed out, nodding. He wiped his mouth, and stared up at Ron. 'Thanks.'

'Yeah, well, don't _ever _do something so _stupid _like that again!' Ron growled softly, punching the wall beside Draco's head. Draco remained silent. They were getting closer, faces inches apart, then…

'Die!' Fred and George yelled at the same time, causing the two to jump apart. Everyone else was battling against Dumbledore, and the old man was starting to slow. He frowned, then turned on the spot, Apparating easily out of the house.

'Damnit,' Snape cursed. 'He must have disabled the wards.'

They all stared around at the mess, sighing in relief. Snape was busy putting the wards back up, in case Dumbledore tried to get back with backup. Ron was sitting against the wall, his head in his hand. Draco crouched beside him, frowning.

'I killed him,' Ron whispered through his fingers.

'You killed him to protect me,' Draco replied shortly. 'I don't see how that's so wrong. It's my fault. I was the one who lost it and lunged at him.'

'Yeah,' Ron looked up and gave Draco a weak smile. 'It was pretty stupid of you.'

Harry was standing beside Snape, trying to memorize the spells he was muttering. Lupin and Tonks were busy trying to heal any cuts. The twins were sitting, exhausted, beside Lucius' lifeless body. Bill was being healed by Tonks, because of a deep cut on hit leg. Arthur was standing stiffly by the wall, watching his sons gravely.

'Our first duel,' Fred said eventually. 'Our first duel against Dumbledore.'

'Pretty interesting duel, wasn't it? At least old Malfoy's out of the way,' George stated. Fred grinned at this.

Ron struggled upwards, with the help of Draco, and stood unsteadily. 'Uhm…'

'Yes, go to bed,' Snape snapped. 'Get some rest.'

Ron nodded, relieved. He and Draco made their way upstairs, with the latter calling out over his shoulder, 'I'll sleep in Ron's room tonight, Harry!'

Harry arched a brow, leaning back on his heels. 'Wow. Seems like they're good friends.' He commented idly.

'Pfft,' Fred snorted. 'Who would've thought?'

'There was that one moment there, when it looked like Ron was going to kiss Draco,' Tonks murmured.

'Yeah, right,' Harry shook his head. 'Ron and Draco? Like that'll ever happen.'

**XoXoXoX**

**Ahaha. You are **_**so**_** wrong, Harry!**

**Yes, that's right. I've decided on the pairings, so you don't have to vote anymore. I also treated you to a lovely **_**long**_** chapter. It may not seem so, but it is longer compared to the others.**

**Now, the pairings.** **Harry and Snape, and Ron and Draco.**

…**Well, it was obvious. I mean, Ron was **_**so **_**going to kiss Draco! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I need some suggestions for their little group name. I'm coming up blank. Dumbledore has the Order… What does Harry have? Please review!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. Can't Choose Who You Fall For

Privacy and room were hard to get after the duel

Privacy and room were hard to get after the duel. Now that they had more people, Harry, Ron and Draco were all shoved into Harry's room. The twins and Bill occupied Ron's old room, and Lupin and Arthur were sharing a room in the newly cleared store room that was supposed to be Draco's. There was no more room for Tonks, so Snape had to create a room by magic for her.

Harry could feel the pressure whenever he walked into his room. Ron and Draco would be sitting on one of the beds, and they would shut up and look uncomfortable as soon as he entered. He knew they weren't talking about him, but it still put him in a bad mood.

Tonks and Lupin would sneak around together, spending enormous amounts of time in Tonks' bedroom. Arthur confined himself in his room, refusing to come out for hours at a time. The twins stayed in their room a lot, and, after Snape had yelled himself hoarse when they nearly blew up the house, were quiet.

Bill was his usual self, sitting around in the kitchen and chatting to whoever happened to walk in. Snape was in his room a lot, and Harry hoped he was drafting up the next plan.

'Harry? You seem distant,' Tonks said softly. 'Is there something on you're mind?' Her hair was its usual short, spiky, bubblegum pink.

'No,' Harry tried to smile. 'I'm fine.'

Tonks gave him a sympathetic smile. 'It's Ron and Draco, isn't it?'

'It's like Ron and Hermione all over again… Except they were in love. Ron and Draco are just friends.' Harry replied.

'Don't be so sure,' Tonks patted him on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

Harry stood silently and looked around. Everyone was doing their usual thing. Which meant they were either in their rooms, or hidden away somewhere else. No one seemed to care there was a war going on. No one seemed to notice that he now had two of the greatest wizards of all time trying to kill him.

Snape swept into the room and, without even glancing at Harry, began to prepare dinner. Harry felt sadness wash over him. He missed the good old days, where he, Ron and Hermione were best friends. When Neville and Luna joined them on their adventures. When Ron kept him company while Snape was in his room. He was so caught up in self pity he didn't even hear Snape speak.

Snape gripped his shoulder roughly, staring at him with obsidian black eyes. 'I asked you a question, Potter.' The tone, although not friendly, lacked its usual bite.

'I… I'm sorry, what did you say?' Harry stared back up at him.

'I asked if you were feeling alright.'

Shock rippled through Harry. Snape, caring for his wellbeing? Snape, expressing it aloud? Was nothing normal anymore?

'I…' Harry was about to lie and say he was fine, but Snape narrowed his eyebrows, and he decided it wouldn't be the best thing to lie to him. 'No. Not really.'

'Would you like to talk about it?' Snape gestured to the table. 'Or, I would think you'd rather speak to Lupin?'

However, Harry sat with a sigh at the table, running his hand through his hair. 'Ron and Draco seem so distant…' He started softly. Snape raised his eyebrows and sat opposite him.

'Yes, I have noticed.'

'They never talk to me anymore, and I feel like they're excluding me,' Harry stared down at the table.

'Potter,' Snape said sternly. 'Have they been distancing themselves from you or you from them? Many who feel they don't belong tend to drift, and wallow in self pity. By the time they realise they must take action, the friendship has diminished.'

Harry was silent. It was exactly what he was doing.

'Potter,' Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Have you not seen it yet? Is it not obvious?'

'What? What are you talking about?' Harry frowned, looking up.

'They are in _love_, Harry,' Snape said quietly. Harry was so shocked he didn't register that Snape had addressed him by his first name.

'_Love_, Severus?' Harry asked sceptically, purposely using Snape's first name. 'Ron and Draco do _not _match.'

'Listen to what I have said,' Severus murmured. 'And observe for yourself. We all know its happening.'

Harry snorted and pushed his chair back. He walked to the door, paused, and then turned around. 'I… Thanks, Severus. I feel better now.'

'You can't choose who you fall for,' was Severus' only reply.

**XoXoXoX**

Several days after Harry's talk with Severus, Harry was found to be spending more and more time with Ron and Draco. He seemed to be taking Severus' advice to heart and made an effort to include himself.

'Quidditch started way back,' Draco was saying. 'No one knows exactly when, but it was way before the founders of Hogwarts.'

'Really? More than a thousand years ago,' Harry grinned. They were sitting on Ron's bed, with Draco and Ron sitting side by side, and Harry opposite them. Was it just him, or did Ron glance at Draco more than necessary? Draco had plenty of room on his other side, why was he so close to Ron?

'_You can't choose who you fall for…_' Harry could hear Severus' words clear and sharp. '_Could they really like each other? Could they really… Love… each other?_'

But looking at them now, Harry knew it was true. Every time they caught each others eye, they'd blush, smile, and then look away again. And then… '_Oh, Merlin…_'

Draco, thinking that Harry couldn't see, had slowly gripped Ron's hand with his own. Ron glanced at Draco for a moment, and then grinned.

'Oh!' Harry exclaimed. 'I forgot! Severus wanted to see my Invisibility Cloak. I'd better take it to him. I might take a while, though.' It was a lame lie, but it convinced them all the same. He scooped up the cloak, and then hurried out the door, closing it with a snap. He looked around, found Bill, and coaxed him to open the door for some reason. Harry threw the cloak on, and then scurried into the room when Bill opened the door.

'Oi, Ron, Draco. Y'Know where Harry went?'

'He'll be in Snape's room,' they replied. Bill nodded, and then closed the door.

Harry held his breath, watching the two other boys silently. Ron stood, checked no one was in the hallway outside the door, and then cast a locking spell. Draco rolled his eyes with a grin, but the grin was wiped off his face when Ron sat back down and crashed his lips to his.

'Merlin…' Harry whispered. Ron and Draco were… Making out! '_I never knew Ron and Draco were gay as well!_'

Now that his suspicions had been confirmed, Harry had no more desire to watch the boys kissing. But he was stuck, locked in the room by Ron's spell. Harry looked around frantically, wishing he hadn't left his wand in the kitchen. With a grin, he spied Draco's magic mirror sitting on a drawer. Thankful that the two boys were to caught up to notice the mirror suddenly disappearing, Harry picked it up, then hid in Ron's wardrobe.

'Severus Snape!' Harry whispered, pulling the cloak off just enough so Severus could see his face. The mirror went fuzzy for a moment, and then Severus' face appeared.

'What do you want, Harry?' He asked in normal tones.

'Merlin!' Harry cursed, checking to see if Ron or Draco had heard. They hadn't. 'Please whisper! I'm stuck!'

'Stuck where, Harry?' Severus sighed, shaking his head.

'I, uh…' Harry bit his lip, before plunging on. 'I decided to see whether Ron and Draco really did like each other. So I took my Invisibility Cloak outside with me, and put it on. I got Bill to open the door, and then snuck in. Ron's cast a locking spell on the door, because they're making out, but I can't get out!'

Silence for a few moments, before Severus groaned. 'Foolish boy,' he sneered. 'I'll open the door.'

'Thanks!' Harry whispered.

'Ah, but you owe me,' Severus smirked. The mirror went fuzzy, and then Severus' face disappeared. Harry pulled the cloak back on properly, and then returned it onto the dresser. A knock sounded from the door.

'Weasley! Draco! Open up, now!' He could hear Severus yelling. Ron and Draco jumped apart, and then Ron undid the locking spell and called out 'come in!'

Severus opened the door, and Harry quickly brushed past him into the hallway. 'Harry couldn't undo the locking spell because he lost his wand,' he could hear Severus saying. 'So I had to do it for him.' Harry pulled off the Cloak, and with a nod and Severus, walked back into the room.

'Why didn't you just holler, Harry?' Ron asked.

'I did,' Harry lied. 'But you didn't hear me. Anyway, do you guys know where my wand is?'

'No,' they both replied. Frowning, Harry shrugged.

'Okay, I'll check downstairs.' He walked out and Severus closed the door. 'Thanks,' Harry breathed.

'You owe me,' Severus reminded. Harry groaned.

'Yeah, yeah.'

'So, have you accepted their relationship?' Severus asked casually as the made their way downstairs.

'Well…' Harry paused, stopping in mid step. Severus stopped too and looked up at him, for Harry was taller because he was on a higher step.

'Well, what, Harry?' Severus asked, causing Harry to grin.

'You can't choose who you fall for.'

**XoXoXoX**

**End of chapter. **


	13. The Prince's League

After the incident with Ron and Draco, Harry decided to let them have some peace for a while

**Okay, the name I chose for Harry's little group is all Circle M's. I'm so grateful she let me use it, so I've decided the whole damn story is dedicated to her!**

**You rock, Circle M! **

**XoXoXoX**

After the incident with Ron and Draco, Harry decided to let them have some peace for a while. He realised that after Severus had talked to him, he had been following them _everywhere_. No wonder they were kissing as soon as Harry had supposedly left.

There was no one else to talk to, really, but Harry found himself spending more and more time with the sulky Potions Master. It started with Severus cooking dinner one night. Harry asked him if he could help, and the man simply sneered and pushed him out of the way. But Harry kept at it, asking every night, until Severus finally cracked a month later and let him help with dinner.

After that, Severus always expected Harry to come down and help with dinner every night. Once, Harry had fallen asleep, and Severus dragged him out of his room to help. Harry liked these small sessions with the man, as he was becoming increasingly nicer than he was before, so he started to yearn for Severus' friendship, and more time spent with the man. It was only a matter of time before Harry took the next step.

'Severus?' Harry asked casually as he chopped up carrots. Severus was rummaging through the freezer, but turned back to face Harry.

'What?' The voice was cold, but Harry didn't feel daunted.

'What do you do down in you're lab after dinner?'

The question was, as Harry considered, very personal, but Severus didn't seem to mind. 'I brew potions.'

'What kind of potions?'

'Potions,' Severus grit his teeth. The boy was starting to get on his nerves. 'Why are you asking?'

'I was wondering if I could come down and help,' Harry replied with a smile, pushing aside a newly chopped carrot.

'No,' Severus replied simply, turning back to the freezer. Harry frowned, but a small grin wormed its way onto his face.

Harry used the same technique against Severus with the potions as he had with dinner. He kept asking and asking until, finally, Severus turned on him with angry black eyes.

'Why,' he spat. 'Would you want to?'

'Because I need to learn,' Harry said innocently. 'I have a feeling I'll learn a lot more now than I would at school.'

Severus snorted, but he muttered, 'My lab, five minutes after dinner,' just before he turned and left the room. Harry grinned, standing from his seat and wandering out after him. Severus was already gone, so Harry headed up to his room. There was a locking spell on the door, which confused Harry.

'_I thought Draco was in the living room? Why would Ron need to lock the door?_' He thought to himself. Thinking that Ron was just hiding from the twins, he pulled out his wand and unlocked the door. It swung open with a click and Harry stepped inside. Apparently, Draco had left while Harry was talking to Severus, because he was in the room. Sitting on the bed and kissing Ron, to be more exact. Harry stood still for a moment, and then coughed. Ron and Draco threw themselves away from each other so fast Harry barely saw it. They panted, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

'H-Harry!' Ron exclaimed, his face red. Draco mumbled something and looked down, the red on his cheeks growing darker.

'If you're done, I was wondering if I could hang out in my room?' Harry asked casually, sitting on his bed.

'Y-You're… Not mad? Surprised?' Draco spoke up.

'Pfft,' Harry snorted. 'I've known for ages. It's pretty obvious.'

Ron and Draco glanced at each other with horrified looks. Harry chuckled and shook his head. 'No one minds, guys. It's cool. Everyone's fine with it.'

The boys relaxed, and Draco slipped his hand into Ron's. 'Thanks, Harry.'

'No problem.'

**XoXoXoX**

They all sat around the kitchen table, looking expectantly at Severus. Harry sat to one side of him, with Draco on the other. Severus cleared his throat, even though it was already silent, and then spoke.

'I believe we need to sort out a plan,' he started. 'I was thinking-'

'We need a name, first!' Fred cut in, grinning.

'Yeah! How about Out-Of-Order?' George joked.

'Or Dis-Order?' Ron suggested, smirking.

'If you want a name so much,' Severus snapped. 'Stop suggesting stupid ones.'

'How about the Prince's Order?' Harry asked suddenly.

'Prince's?' Draco inquired.

'Well, we _are_ using the Prince House as a sort of headquarters. Why not?' Harry replied.

'Yes, but not Order,' Severus cut in. 'It sounds too much like the Order of the Phoenix.'

'The Prince's League?' Tonks asked brightly, smiling.

'That could work,' Lupin said slowly.

'We like it,' Fred and George said at the same time, nodding.

'Yeah, me too,' Harry put in.

'Us too,' Ron said, pointing at himself and Draco. Severus held up his hand before anyone else could say their opinions.

'More than half have already said yes to the Prince's League, so that will be our name. Happy now?' He said to the twins, who grinned and nodded. Severus frowned at them, before continuing. 'As I was saying-'

'We need a leader!' George cut in. Severus glared at him, causing him to shrink back slightly.

'Actually, that's a good idea,' Harry said. 'It would save arguments later on.' His words seemed to have a soothing effect on Severus, who turned his attention from George to the whole group, slightly calmer.

'Fine. Who's leader?'

'Harry,' Ron voted straight away.

'What? Oooh, no! This is _not_ like the DA, Ron! I'm not good at this stuff!' Harry exclaimed. 'I vote Severus.'

'I vote Severus, too.' Lupin said quietly. Everyone eventually agreed on Severus as leader, and they settled down again.

'Any more great ideas of importance?' Severus snapped. 'Because I'd like to get on with what I was _going_ to say.'

'Nope!' The twins chimed. Satisfied, Severus started again.

'We need a plan. Any ideas?'

'Dumbledore told me about the Horcruxes. We should destroy them,' Lupin said finally. The younger ones, like Harry, the twins, Ron and Draco, asked what they were, so Severus quickly explained.

'So, he made Horcruxes? Like, 7 of them?' Harry questioned.

'Yes,' Severus nodded.

'No wonder he's lived so long, the old bat.' George muttered.

**XoXoXoX**

**Next chapter: Harry's first meeting with Severus in Severus' private lab. Scary. **


	14. Paelero Potion

'Enter,' the command floated through the dark oak door, silky and calm

'Enter,' the command floated through the dark oak door, silky and calm. It, however, did not have a soothing effect on Harry, who was even more nervous than before he knocked. He took a deep breathe, raised a slightly shaking hand to the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open.

Instead of walking into darkness, like Harry had expected, Severus' private lab was brightly lit. Harry was right on time, five minutes after dinner, just as Severus had instructed. He didn't think being late would help, as Severus sure as hell didn't even want him in there.

The room was furnished simply, with a sink in the corner and a few bookshelves against the wall. There were three tables in the centre of the room, and there was a cabinet against the wall, no doubt full of ingredients. Severus was leaning against the wall, looking moody and dark.

'I-I've come to help, Prof- I mean, Severus,' Harry stuttered, stumbling over the names. He was so nervous; he was even reverting back to old habits.

'Obviously,' Severus sneered, pushing himself off the wall and stalking towards Harry.

'_I hope _I'm _not going to be an ingredient…_' Harry thought glumly. Snape took him by the arm and dragged him over to the middle table, where a large, dusty book was laying open. 'Read,' Severus instructed loftily, not moving from his place beside Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was slightly terrified. He leaned over to read the page, aware of Severus practically breathing down his neck.

'_The _Paelero Potion _is a very popular love potion._' It read.

'_In the early days, many students brewed it. It is not a very strong potion, and the drinker may only experience an interest in the brewer. It is not illegal, which is the cause of its popularity. It is a very simple potion to brew, and not even a first year student should have trouble with it._'

A slight spark of anger appeared in Harry. '_He's making me brew a potion _that _easy?_'

'I'm finished,' He announced quietly, straightening. Severus turned the page.

'The instructions are on here. Read it through thoroughly, I do not want any mistakes made.'

Harry started to read again, but there was only one hitch. 'Sir? I mean, Severus?'

'What?'

'What are we going to use for this? And should it be yours, or mine?' He pointed at the text, and Severus read it in a matter of seconds before rolling his eyes.

'_After adding the shredded flax leaves, drop in a personal item belonging to the brewer. If the personal item is not added, the drinker shall not take any interest. It is this that assigns the interest. If you were to add in a personal item of a friend, the drinker would become interested in that friend, even if you are the brewer. The item will not be damaged in any way, and can be taken out once the potion is complete. It is the essence of the person inside it that the potion uses and needs._'

'We are not going to be working together, Harry,' Severus told him. 'To do such a thing would end in disaster. We will be brewing separately. Do you have anything on you that is personal? If not, you may go to you're room to gather one.'

Harry shook his head. 'I'll go grab something. I'll be a second,' and with that, he raced out the door and bounded up the stairs. Taking no notice of Ron and Draco making out on the bed when he slammed the door open, he went to his trunk and shoved his hand right down to the bottom, searching. 'Ow!' He muttered, pulling his finger out. Blood trickled down the finger and he winced, wondering what cut him. He glanced over to Ron and Draco, who hadn't even noticed his arrival and were still going at it, then searched his trunk more carefully for the item that cut him.

He pulled out a two-inch-long fragment of the enchanted mirror that his dead godfather, Sirius, had given him. Harry stared at it for a moment, and then stood slowly. 'This'll work,' he muttered to himself, before racing back to Severus' private lab.

'I've got it!' He yelled, closing the door loudly. Severus winced at this, hissing out a complaint.

'Merlin, do not be so loud. What have you gotten?'

Harry handed over the mirror shard wordlessly, watching as Severus turned it over, his face impassive. 'I see,' Severus said finally. 'Inherited from you're godfather, no doubt? I was stuck in detentions with him so many times, it was natural to notice he was conversing with you're father using a magic mirror.'

'You didn't tell the teacher?' Harry asked innocently. Severus snorted.

'Too many times to count. However, Black had his ways of hiding it when the Professor approached.'

'What're you using, Severus?'

The Potions Master glared at him for a moment, before pulling an old quill form his pocket. It looked shabby, as if it were more than ten years old, but it also looked as if it had been gorgeous when it was brand new. 'This is the only gift I can recover that I received from you're mother,' Severus said softly. Harry bit his lip and nodded, and they got to work.

**XoXoXoX**

'Ron! Look! I got a whole bottle of the stuff!' Harry pulled out a vial of the Paelero Potion, grinning broadly. Ron clapped him on the back.

'Awesome, mate. What are you going to do with it?'

'Huh? Oh, it's yours. I don't really need it.' Harry replied, smiling. He handed over the vial carefully. Before Ron could thank him, Draco re-entered from the bathroom and Harry winked at them both before slipping out.

**XoXoXoX**

A figure crept into the kitchen quietly, grinning broadly. He could hear his accomplice, Draco, distracting Severus, leaning the kitchen alone and too his mercy. The plates were set out, but no one sat at the table.

The boy took out a shimmering vial from his pocket. He emptied it, and it was mixed with the liquid in Severus Snape's goblet.

The figure backed away from the table, the smirk on his face speaking danger. Ron Weasley crept back out of the kitchen, happily awaiting interesting events to come.

**XoXoXoX**

**Oh. My. Gosh. **

**Ron is EVIL!**

**Please review. I am **_**so **_**going to enjoy writing the next chapter.**


	15. Anger and Passion

Harry was slightly nervous

Harry was slightly nervous. Was it him, or was Ron glancing at him and Severus more than necessary? And the fact he and Draco were grinning like maniacs didn't help either. Playing with his food, he rested his chin on his hand and watched Lupin and Tonks talk. He saw out of the corner of his eye Severus taking a drink from his goblet, and Ron and Draco burst into peels of laughter.

'What?' The twins queried, looking affronted at not being in on the jokes.

'N-N-Nothing!' Draco gasped out, resting his head on Ron's shoulder, tears pouring from his eyes. Ron was laughing so hard he couldn't speak, and he was shaking. Harry arched an eyebrow, the two of them looking so funny that a grin crawled its way onto his face.

'Nothing can't be that funny,' George frowned.

'Just a joke Ron said!' Draco grinned, recovering slightly and pulling away from Ron. His hand trailed down under the table, and Harry was sure he and Ron were holding hands. Ron simply nodded, grinning broadly.

Severus scowled and took another sip of his drink, causing Ron to push away from the table and run from the room, shaking with laughter once again. Draco followed, and the room was plunged into silence.

'Wow…' Harry finally stated. The twins snorted and shook their heads, finishing their dinner.

Snape drained his goblet, and stood. He sent a glance towards Harry, scowled again, and then stalked out. Confused, Harry finished the rest of his dinner before standing. He had five minutes before he had to go to Severus' lab, so he planned on talking to Ron and Draco.

However, five minutes later, he could not find either of them, so he trudged down to Severus's lab. He knocked on the door, and it swung open. Stepping inside, he had little time to register the brightly lit room before Severus swooped upon him.

The door shut with a snap, and Severus slammed Harry against it, pressing himself to Harry so he could not escape and glaring angrily into his green eyes. 'What,' he hissed, his breath ghosting over Harry's mouth. 'Did you do with the potion I gave you?'

'What?' Harry struggled, his mind blank. 'What are you talking about?'

'The potion, boy! The love potion!'

'Wha… Oh. Oh God, no…' Everything fit into place. He gave it to Ron, and Ron just happened to laugh every time Severus drank? No. Ron had given Severus the potion.

Severus raised a brow, painfully aware of the small body beneath his. 'Well?'

'I,' Harry gulped. 'I gave it to Ron.'

Severus hissed, pressing more firmly against Harry. 'Do you know what you have done?'

'Y-Yes! I'm sorry; I didn't know Ron would…' Harry stuttered, his eyes wide. Severus leaned forward, his mouth inches away from Harry's.

'Out.'

'What?'

'Out! Harry, get out!' Severus pulled back sharply, his eyes blazing.

Harry stumbled around, flung the door open and fled.

**XoXoXoX**

'You have _no_ idea what you've done!' Harry growled, glaring at Ron and Draco. They glanced at each other guiltily, Draco biting his lip.

'Harry, I'm sorry…' the blond whispered.

'Mate, what's the problem?' Ron snorted. 'It's just Snape.'

'Snape?! Just Snape?!' Harry exploded. 'In case you haven't noticed, Severus was actually starting to be nice to me! Do you know how _creepy_ it is to know he's _interested_ in me?!'

Ron was shocked silent, before mumbling a soft 'sorry…' and looking down at his and Draco's linked hands.

'Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now,' Harry crossed his arms over his chest. 'What's done is done.'

Draco reached out and patted Harry on the shoulder, smiling sympathetically. Harry smiled wearily back in spite of himself, and Ron relaxed.

**XoXoXoX**

Harry and the adults were sitting in the living room, arguing over where the Horcruxes were. Harry was trying to fade into the background, and it was working, because the adults were so worked up and angry, they'd rather shout at each other then notice the poor boy and ask his opinion.

'The Dark Lord wouldn't hide anything in the Graveyard,' Severus was saying. 'Not when Harry was there in his fourth year. He wouldn't feel it safe.'

'He'd obviously hide them in a place that was special to him,' Lupin replied.

'The Dark Lord had a Muggle father,' Severus sneered. 'Why would he care to hide it at the grave of his father?'

The argument was getting boring, so Harry tuned it out. There was a fly on the windowsill. Its buzzing was hypnotic. His eyes drifted slowly closed, and he drifted off to sleep.

**XoXoXoX**

'Harry! Harry!' Severus shook Harry awake, and Harry mumbled sleepily.

'Wha..? What…?'

'Get up,' Severus sneered. 'The meeting is over.'

Harry stood, rubbing his eyes. 'How long was I asleep?'

'An hour. How disrespectful. Falling asleep when we try to make up a plan. Do try to pull you're weight, will you?'

'I would've if you hadn't ignored me!' Harry growled, stepping closer to the taller man. 'I just sat there, and no one even glanced at me!'

That wasn't true. Severus had glanced at Harry plenty of times, the boy just hadn't noticed. Severus stepped even closer, brushing slightly against Harry.

'That's why you're supposed to speak,' he sneered. 'We would have included you.'

'Well, I'm sorry that meeting was the most boring-'

Harry was cut off by Severus growling. The man pushed Harry into the wall, planting his mouth firmly on the boy's.

Harry's mind went blank, and he even forgot to breathe. Thoughts like '_Severus is kissing me,_' and '_this is so weird,_' floated through his mind, but he didn't move, didn't push Severus away.

Severus finally pulled back, tracing his tongue over his lips. The move was so unlike his personality that Harry couldn't help but stare. A spark of emotion flickered in his black eyes, and surprised plastered on his face.

'H-Harry…' He whispered, before shoving himself back from the boy, his eyes wide. 'I-I…'

'Sever…us?' Harry started, stepping forward.

'I… I didn't mean to,' Severus cast him one horrified look before turning on the spot and vanishing.

**XoXoXoX**

**Okay. You may be wondering "How the hell can he apparate out?" Well, only he can, seeing as he's the caster of the spells. The rest have to walk to the Apparation Point!**

**Yay! Severus and Harry **_**finally**_** kissed. Please review. They are welcome!**


	16. Because I Trust You

For one long, terrifying moment, Harry thought Severus had apparated far away, and he would never see him again

For one long, terrifying moment, Harry thought Severus had apparated far away, and he would never see him again. But then he remembered the wards around the place, and what had happened last time Severus had left, and Harry knew the man would never leave them to the Order's mercy.

Assuming the man was either in his room and somewhere near the house, he made his way to his own room, placing his fingers to his slightly bruised lips. He remembered the night he had made the love potion, and remembered the book Severus had given him. It was all about the potion and the effects of it. Harry fished it out of his trunk, noticing that, for once, Ron and Draco weren't hiding out in the usually happy, but now dreary, room.

He opened the book and sat, reading for at least half an hour. Shutting the book, because he had all he needed to know, Harry stood from his seat and frowned. Apparently, Severus had moved from just taking an interest in Harry to the 'crush' phase. But the one thing that scared Harry was the fact that he had actually _enjoyed_ the kiss.

Oh, he already knew he was gay. No problem there. There was no doubt after what had happened with Cho. But kissing Severus? And enjoying it? It just wasn't him. It just wasn't right. But still…

His lips were tingling even now, and he lifted his hand to feel them. Severus had done nothing but a peck, but a long and brutal one. Hadn't Harry always thought he'd like it if someone took control during kisses? Hadn't Harry thought he'd enjoy someone kissing him hard, bruising his lips?

And hadn't Harry always wanted someone to love and take care of him, to make all the hard decisions for him? Severus could do that. He knew the man could.

Harry groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. '_I think I'm moving into the crush phase myself,_' he thought wearily.

But deep down in his heart, he knew that wasn't happening. He knew he was falling for the man. And if Severus could achieve that after only one kiss, Harry decided, then Severus must be a damn good kisser.

Which he was.

**XoXoXoX**

Harry was awoken by hushed voices on the other side of the darkened room. He sat up, but the voices did not falter. Apparently Ron and Draco, for they were the one's speaking, could not see him in the dim light. Harry stayed quiet, listening to what they said.

'Snape just lost it when the twins played that prank on him…' Ron muttered.

'Yeah. Uncle Severus was looking angry and miserable ever since dinner. It can't be the potion, can it?' Draco was whispering.

'Nah, he would've found an antidote,' Ron replied.

'Ron…' Draco's voice sounded frustrated. 'I've read about this potion in second year. You should've, too. It doesn't have an antidote.'

'Why didn't you tell me that when we gave it to him?' Ron sounded louder, angry.

'I only just remembered it!' Draco exclaimed. 'Anyway, it wears off in a while. Unless…'

'Unless?' Ron prompted.

'Unless they drinker goes from taking an interest to… More.' Draco finished.

'Well, that's all good then, isn't it? No way would Snape like Harry, or Harry like Snape. They just don't match.'

'Ron,' Draco said, and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. 'A lot of people said we didn't match either… And look at us!'

'Yeah, well…' Ron sighed. 'We're different.'

'Of course,' Draco laughed. 'But Uncle Severus shut himself in his rooms. Don't know what's wrong with him.'

'Neither do I,' Ron muttered. 'Now let's get to bed before we wake Harry up.'

Harry couldn't help but think '_too late…_' but Ron and Draco had already clambered into their beds and whispered sleepy goodbyes to each other. Resigning himself to do the same, Harry lay back down and closed his eyes. The last thing he though before he drifted off was,

'_Severus probably wont like me anymore than a crush… But Ron was wrong… I do like Severus. You can't choose who you fall for.'_

**XoXoXoX**

Several months later and Harry and Severus showed no signs of making up. Severus avoided Harry like the plague, and whenever they were forced into close proximity, they looked at anything but each other and only spoke to the other if absolutely necessary. Harry had tried to get Severus alone several times to try and talk to him, but the man had his ways of disappearing.

'_Well, duh,_' Harry thought grimly as he tidied his part of the room. '_He _was_ a spy._'

Harry was now certain that he was in love with the Potions Master. All it took was one kiss, and Harry started paying more and more attention to him. He realised he appreciated the way Severus had his own quirky way of looking out for him and the others, and loved his dry sense of humour. All and all, Harry had fallen for him and he had fallen hard.

Harry had not told anyone about this. He knew Ron would be horrified and Draco, although being accepting, could tell Ron. Lupin had his own problems (mainly Tonks) and Tonks was caught up in her little dream world where only she and Lupin existed.

Arthur was hardly seen anymore, and had sunken into depression. The twins would probably yell his problems out to everyone, and Bill… Well, Harry and Bill hardly knew each other.

He wished Ginny or Luna were with him. They'd know what to do. He wished Hermione was still on his side, and that he could tell her. She had always been the smart one, and she was a girl anyway. Girls just know that kind of stuff.

Thinking about his problems made Harry's lips tingle again. He had finished tidying, so he calmly made his way down to the living room. Only Bill was in the room, sitting in a seat and reading a book intently. Harry backed out of the room, not wanting to disturb him, only to bump into a solid figure behind him.

'Do watch out, wont you, Potter? We wouldn't want you to break anything with you're clumsiness.'

Ah, yes. Severus. He'd also reverted back to calling Harry 'Potter', but Harry never stopped calling him by his first name. Harry turned, his eyes wide, to stare up at Severus' own murky depths. 'I'm sorry, _Severus_,' Harry mumbled. 'But I wouldn't have bumped into you if you didn't sneak up behind me.'

'You also wouldn't have bumped into me if you had just entered the room,' Severus sneered. He made to push Harry out of the way and enter the living room, but Harry gripped his arm, forcing him to stop.

'We need to talk.'

Severus let out a bark of cold, derisive laughter that sent shivers down Harry's spine. 'Talk, Potter? You act as if we are on speaking terms.'

'We're speaking now,' Harry pointed out, frowning at Severus' mocking tone. The man only snorted and tried to push Harry out of the way again, but Harry wouldn't budge. 'I mean it, Severus. We need to talk.'

'Get out of my way, Potter,' Severus spoke slowly, rage shimmering beneath his icy mask.

Harry jutted his chin out in defiance, refusing to look away from Severus' piercing glare. 'You kissed me.'

'I will not tolerate you're foolishness!' Severus snapped, shoving Harry aside so hard that Harry didn't just stumble, but crashed into the wall. The small boy slumped down, his breathing laboured, before turning slow. Severus froze, and then walked briskly over to him, looking fearfully at the unmoving body.

'Harry?'

No answer. Severus lifted his chin, and saw that Harry was unconscious. He pulled out his wand and checked to see if Harry had been hurt. His left arm was broken, but that was it. The boy had probably fainted from the pain. Cursing, Severus scooped him up bridal style and started to carry him to his lab. Before he could reach it, however, Draco emerged from the kitchen.

'Hey, Uncle Sever- Oh my God, what happened to Harry?!' He exclaimed, rushing over.

'My own foolishness is what happened,' Severus spat. 'Now get out of my way. I need to treat him.'

Draco stepped aside obediently and Severus continued, using wand-less magic to open the door. He laid the boy against the wall carefully, and then Transfigured one of the three tables into a plush bed. He closed the door before picking Harry up again and putting him onto the bed.

The broken arm was easy enough to mend, but nevertheless Severus had to check for any head injuries that may have escaped notice. But to do this, he had to wake the boy up, which was not something he was looking forward too.

'Ennervate,' he whispered, pointing his wand at Harry. The boy stirred immediately and his eyes fluttered open.

'Eh? Severus?' He mumbled. 'What happened?'

'I broke you're arm,' Severus replied in a mutter, ashamed but to proud to show it. 'I have to check for any head traumas.'

'Okay,' Harry nodded his head, completely trusting the older man. Severus took in a breath, and then let it out. He was not going to look forward to this.

'In… In order to check, we must have eye contact.'

That soft little 'okay' again that so infuriated Severus. Severus glared down at the younger boy, staring into the green depths. 'Why are you so accepting, Potter?' He snarled. 'I broke you're arm, for Merlin's sake!'

Harry stared calmly back at the man, his eyes warm. He lifted his hand and placed it over Severus', who flinched. 'Because I trust you, Severus.'

There was a pause, in which a strange, but not unpleasant, feeling washed over him He'd only ever felt it once before. He'd only ever felt it with a woman who's hair was as fiery as her temper, and her eyes as green as the ones he was staring into.

Without a second thought, Severus lowered his head and placed his lips on Harry's.

The kiss was amazing. As soon as their lips connected, both of them felt the sparks. Severus traced Harry's full lips and Harry parted them obligingly.

When they drew back for air, Harry was wearing the biggest grin Severus had ever seen. Severus, however, was frowning. 'This…' He started, slightly out of breath. 'This is wrong.'

'No, it's not,' Harry replied, pressing his lips to Severus' again in a hasty peck. Again, there were sparks. 'How could it be?'

Severus only groaned, leaning his forehead against Harry's. 'You'll be the death of me, boy.'

Harry laughed, his eyes bright. 'Of course, Severus,' he murmured into the man's ear. 'But… You can't choose who you fall for.'

**XoXoXoX**

**Yay! Finished that chapter. Sorry for the long delay. Hopefully this is a bit longer than other chapters. **

**Severus and Harry… Ah, don't you just love them?**

**Please review!**


	17. Leafturn: Escape Of The Traitor

Harry had had a feeling that Severus, who was so unused to affection, would avoid him

Harry had had a feeling that Severus, who was so unused to affection, would avoid him. So Harry made sure he couldn't.

Harry would help him every night to make dinner, and then, exactly five minutes after they had eaten, he would turn up at Severus's Lab's door, and Severus would grumpily let him in. They would talk a lot, but they hardly ever made physical contact. Severus wouldn't-_couldn't_ make the first move, and Harry was nervous that Severus would push him away, using his wide vocabulary to insult Harry as he did so.

However, Harry was a teenaged boy who had raging hormones and was starving for affection, so when Severus announced he was going to a hidden wizarding street in the city that was very much like Diagon Alley, Harry jumped at the chance. Reluctantly, Severus let him come, and they Apparated together straight into the place.

It wasn't very crowded, and they had an easy time moving around. Both Severus and Harry had taken Polyjuice, so no one recognised them. While Severus scanned the Potions store for ingredients, Harry asked if he could take a look around.

'Take this,' Severus muttered, shoving the magic mirror into Harry's hands. 'I've got the other one. If you get into trouble, just speak my name.'

Harry nodded and thanked him, slipping the mirror into his robes. He gave the man a quick kiss and hurried off, grinning at the muttered insults Severus flung at him. Severus had mentioned before that the place was called Leafturn, and Harry could see a great sign displaying the name in bold letters. He quickly found a Quidditch store and started browsing through the isles.

After a while, Harry started feeling strange. H reached up to his forehead, felt his scar, and with a jolt he realised that his hour was up. He was quickly changing back to his normal self. 'Shit!' He cursed, looking around to see if anyone saw him. '_Where the hell is Severus?_'

**XoXoXoX**

Severus himself was in a sticky situation. He at once realised he was changing back when he felt a slight tingling sensation, and hurried over to the counter.

'Do you have a customer bathroom?' He asked hurriedly, frowning at the fat man in front of him.

'Why 'ould ye need on', eh?' The man slurred, drawing himself to his full height, which was still much shorter than Severus. 'Looks like ye 'airs changin' colours.'

'Yes,' Severus said shortly. 'That's why I need a bathroom.'

'Well, we aint got no stinkin' customa bathroom 'ere. Sod off,' the man barked, and Severus cursed under his breath. '_I guess I'll just have to find a damn secluded corner._'

**XoXoXoX**

Harry was in a frightful panic. He was back to normal, without his cloak, and hiding behind a shelf. That wouldn't have been that bad if Dumbledore wasn't right around the corner. Scared out of his wits, Harry stood frozen as Dumbledore drew closer.

'_Shit, shit, shit! Oh, Merlin, please, no!_'

Dumbledore was just at the corner now. He would only have to turn to see Harry. Abruptly, someone grabbed his hand and jerked him away from the corner. He had little time to see who it was when they threw an Invisibility Cloak over him. Harry knew it wasn't his cloak, and gathered that his rescuer had one of their own.

'Come on!' The person hissed, and Harry followed them out of the store and into a dark alley.

'Oh, thanks so much,' Harry started, and then froze when he caught sight of his saviour. Hermione was busily shoving the cloak into a small backpack, her face flushed.

'Not a problem,' she sighed, looking up at him. 'Harry, I have to tell you!'

'That you want to kill me?' Harry's wand was out now, pointing straight at the girl. She eyed it cautiously as she shook her head.

'No, Harry,' she whispered. 'It's Dumbledore. He-'

'Wants to kill me as well? I figured,' Harry spat. Hermione burst into tears and he felt sorry for the woman in front of him. Sighing, he muttered '_Silencio!' _which rendered Hermione silent. He cast a body-bind curse on her, and then pulled out his mirror. 'Severus Snape.' 

The mirror went fuzzy, and then Severus' face faded in, looking worried. 'Harry, where are you? I can't find you anywhere! You need to get out, Dumbledore's there!'

'I know- Wait a minute, what do you mean, 'You need to get out'? What about you?'

'I've already Disaparated, Harry,' Severus sighed. 'Dumbledore saw me. I had to get back to the house before he went on a rampage and killed everyone else.'

'You mean,' Harry whispered, his eyes wide. 'I'm all alone?'

'Yes,' Severus nodded. 'Just Apparate quickly into the house.'

Harry glanced at Hermione, who was still crying even under the body-bind. 'Listen, Severus, I'll be bringing someone with me.'

'What?'

'Hermione.'

'Harry, no! You know she's after you!' Severus snarled, his eyes flashing.

'Look, Severus! We could use her to find out Dumbledore's plans!' Harry argued. Severus paused, and then nodded harshly.

'Hurry up. Everyone's worried about you.'

The mirror went fuzzy, and then all Harry could see was his own reflection. He turned to Hermione, took off the body-bind, and kept his wand trained on her.

'Take my hand. Are you up for Side-Along Apparation?'

'Oh,' she whispered, wiping her eyes. 'Not really-'

'Good, then let's go,' he turned on the spot, pulling Hermione with him. She let out a squeak, but Harry ignored her.

They vanished.

**XoXoXoX**

Harry apparated right outside the door, and Hermione stumbled beside him. She let out a gasp and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach tightly. 'Do you like the wards?' He asked coldly. 'Don't worry, you'll get used to it.'

The door was flung open and Severus stepped out, pulling Harry into a forceful embrace. 'Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again! You'll not be coming next time!' He hissed. Harry smiled and hugged back, waiting until Severus calmed down and got a hold of himself. He pulled back and immediately Stunned Hermione, before scooping her up and walking inside.

Harry followed, pushing a hand through his hair. Severus had laid Hermione down on the floor and was standing beside her motionless body. He muttered '_Ennervate_,' and she finally stirred. Severus flicked his wand, and thin ropes snaked out to bind Hermione's wrists and ankles.

When she was finally aware of her surroundings, everybody else had entered the room. Ron glared at her and sat in his usual seat. Draco looked away and sat on Ron's seats arm. Lupin and Tonks looked down at her sympathetically and stood in front of the fire place. Arthur stood on the other side of Lupin, his face emotionless. The twins and Bill looked at her curiously, sitting in their own seats. Severus stayed where he was, and Harry took up his place beside him.

'Miss Granger,' Severus intoned, his voice icy. Hermione sat up and winced, shaking her head to try and get her hair from her eyes.

'Ah, hello, Professor Snape,' she whispered, biting her lip. Severus ignored this and turned to Harry.

'Go into my Lab. In the cupboard there will be a vial marked Veritaserum. Grab it and take it to me,' he instructed, and Harry nodded. In about two minutes, Harry returned, pushing a vial into Severus' hand.

'Right,' Severus muttered, kneeling in front of Hermione. He placed the vial to her lips and she drank it obediently. The older man stood again, and Harry took his hand. The Potions Master glared down at him, but made no move to pull away.

'Hermione,' Harry started. 'I want you to tell me why you wanted to kill me.'

'Oh, Harry,' the girl sobbed, shaking her head. 'I didn't want to kill you! I swear!'

'Really? That would mean Ron's lying.' Harry motioned towards the boy, who snorted. 'And he's proved pretty truthful so far.'

'He's not lying! I'm not lying! Please!'

'What happened, then?' Fred cut in.

'Dumbledore,' Hermione gasped, taking great gulps of air to try and calm herself. 'Dumbledore put the Imperius Curse on me!'

**XoXoXoX**

**Dun dun dun. **

**I am SO sorry for the late chapter! I had serious writers block, and you all know how much that sucks. I'm at home sick, so I decided I was going to write a chapter whether I liked it or not.**

**Please review. Reviews are welcome.**

**(Also, do you think I should pair Hermione with someone? If so, who? And it can't be with Ron, Draco, Severus, Harry, Arthur or Lupin.)**


	18. New Recruit

Okay, seriously

**Okay, seriously. Does no one read the big bold letters? Someone sent a review (which I've deleted) saying something along the lines of "Snarry sucks, make Severus cheat on Harry so they will break up." One, why the hell would I write Snarry, just to break them up? Two, if you don't like it, don't read.**

**They also said something like, "Don't have Hermione/Severus, or Hermione/Harry ect, ect… But Hermione/Lupin is fine."**

**Ye Gods, people! Severus and Harry are TAKEN, so I wouldn't put them with Hermione!!! And so is Lupin! I clearly put in the last chapter, "Who should Hermione be with? It can't be with Severus, Harry, Ron, Draco, Arthur or Lupin." **

**Lupin is with Tonks. I haven't written anything much on their relationship, but its still there. **

**Okay, that's all for my little girly rant. On with the story.**

**XoXoXoX**

Harry's mind was reeling with shock. How could he have not even _considered_ that? All those times Hermione had tried to tell him, and he had pushed her away.

'Hermione…' He whispered, taking a step forward. Severus flung out his arm, pushing Harry back.

'Wait,' he snarled, keeping his eyes on Hermione. 'Wait until I have finished.'

Harry felt anger bubbling up, but pushed it down firmly. Severus was only looking out for him. He knew he would do the same for the man himself. Taking a breath, he nodded, gripping Severus' hand tightly.

'Were you under the Imperius Curse the whole time?'

'No,' Hermione sobbed. 'He took it off after Harry left. I had to stay, I had to! There was no where else to go. I wanted to join you, but you were so hard to find, and I thought if I stayed in the Order I might find you and… and…'

She was crying harder than ever, her body racking with the sobs. Tonks was crying too, miserable at not being able to sooth Hermione. The rest were looking troubled, torn between obeying Severus and going with their gut instinct. Severus pondered this for a while, before speaking again.

'We are the Prince's League and we are _not_ like the Order. There is a high chance of us getting killed. The only one the Order wants alive is Harry. They will kill the rest of us if necessary. You will stay in this house unless I give express permission for you to leave, and I will hear no complaining, you hear?'

Hermione nodded, her eyes shining. 'I… I get to join, then?'

There was a pause, then, 'yes.'

Harry grinned, and Severus flicked his wand. The ropes bonding Hermione's wrists and ankles vanished, and Harry leapt forward, hugging her tightly. 'I'm so sorry, Hermione! I can't believe I did that!' Hermione laughed and patted his arm, unable to get anything out before Tonks enveloped her in a smothering embrace, and Ron was at her side.

Harry stood again, noticing that Severus and Draco were hanging back. It was understandable. Hermione still thought Draco was the son of a Death Eater, and probably hated him with a passion and Severus… Well, Severus wasn't the type to hug and cry and be emotional.

He noticed the scowl on Draco's face and moved towards him, taking him by the arm into the hallway. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes,' Draco snarled, gritting his teeth. Harry raised his eyebrows, and Draco gave a loud sigh. 'No. No. I'm sorry, it's just…'

'Hermione has no feelings for Ron. Ron has no feelings for Hermione. He would never leave you for her,' Harry cut in. Draco gave a weak smile and nodded, and they re-entered the living room.

Hermione was standing beside Tonks, and Severus was talking softly to her.

'You will not enter my Private Lab. You will not enter my bedroom. You are to sleep only in you're room, which you will be sharing with Nymphadora.'

'Don't call me that!' Tonks growled, her eyes flashing as her hair changed to a violent red. Severus ignored her and swept out of the room, brushing past Harry without a word. Puzzled, Harry watched him leave, then hurried over to Hermione.

'You've got to get the "goss",' Tonks was gushing. 'So, Remus and I are together, finally. Ron and Draco are totally in love, even though they haven't really told us all. Harry and Snape are… Well… I don't know what to call it. In a relationship? Anyway, I saw them kissing the other day and… Oh, hi Harry!'

'You saw us kissing?' Harry asked bluntly, blushing with embarrassment.

'Well, yeah… I didn't tell anyone, though.'

'Uhm, yes, you did. You just told Hermione.'

'Oh,' she laughed. 'Right, except for Hermione.'

Hermione was smiling as she took Harry's hand. 'Oh, this is so exciting! It's every girls dream to have a gay friend. And I have two!'

Harry chuckled. 'Hermione, Draco's a good friend now, okay? We had this awesome show-down thing with Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was trying to choke Draco, and Ron zapped him with Avada Kedavra. It looked so awesome. Anyway, Dumbledore got away, and Draco's last name changed to Black.'

'Oh,' Hermione breathed. 'Ron… Killed him?'

'We all have to make sacrifices. As much as it pains me, I know I'll have to kill, or be killed when it comes to Voldemort.'

The girl nodded, smiling very slightly. 'Okay. I'll be nice to Ma-Draco.'

'Good,' Harry smiled.

'So… Did you really kiss Snape? _Snape_?'

**XoXoXoX**

'Add the porcupine quills, Harry,' Severus instructed loftily as he watched the boy attempt to brew a potion by himself.

'Right,' Harry nodded, scooping up the quills and dropping them one by one into the liquid, which turned a deep green. 'I leave it for five minutes now, don't I?'

'Yes,' Severus nodded, and Harry let out a breath and stepped back. He glanced up at Severus, then looked away shyly, biting his lip. Severus, who had been studying the boy closely as soon as he had entered the Lab, felt a jolt go through his body. '_Does he have to look so… Sickeningly cute?_'

Harry jumped when the door slammed open and Hermione came running in. 'Oh, Professor!' She cried, sliding to a halt in front of them. 'Professor Lupin told me about the Horcruxes! I have information!'

Severus scowled and nodded, deciding to berate her for entering without permission after she had told him.

'There are none! It was a false trail, set by Dumbledore to confuse you!'

Silence. Then,

'Well that changes everything, doesn't it?' Harry breathed.

**XoXoXoX**

**Woot.**

**Okay, guys, I need some help here. What do **_**you**_** want to see happen? Some exciting plot twists, whatever. Just review them in.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I want at least 72 reviews before I post the next chapter, so get clicking and typing! **


	19. Sentimentality

**Wow. My 19****th**** chapter. Sentimental, right?**

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter. **

**On with the story.**

**XoXoXoX**

'Obviously, Harry,' Severus rolled his eyes, causing Harry to scowl. 'Granger, when did you find this out?'

'A week ago,' the girl muttered. 'I-I found one of Fred and George's spare Extendible Ears and listened in to the Order meeting.'

Severus rubbed his temples, and Harry wondered if the man was starting to get a headache. 'Severus?' He queried, but he received no reply. There was a tense silence, and Hermione quietly slipped out of the room. Minutes ticked by, with Severus thinking hard and Harry staring worriedly at him.

What happened next was too much for Harry's brain to recognise, so he only realised what had happened a few moments afterwards. The potion, which had been simmering away quietly without them noticing, had started to overheat. When no one had noticed the signs, it exploded, covering the room with dark green liquid and forcing both Severus and Harry into the walls.

Severus stumbled up and made his way over to Harry, kneeling down beside him. 'Harry,' he muttered hoarsely. 'Are you okay?'

'I-I think so,' Harry whispered, fighting to stand up. Severus helped him, and soon he stood on shaky feet. 'I think I just botched up the potion…'

Severus snorted in response.

**XoXoXoX**

'Please?'

'No.'

'Severus, I'm so _sick_ of being cooped up in this house! I want to come!'

'I don't care. You know what happened last time.'

'I didn't get caught!'

'Yes,' Severus turned on him then, his eyes an angry black. 'Out of sheer dumb luck.'

Harry folded his arms over his chest, watching as Severus pulled on his black coat. The man finished and sighed, turning towards the younger boy with a frown. 'Stay out of trouble,' he warned. 'Listen to Lupin, and for God's sake, _try_ not to get in a life-endangering situation this time? Whenever I turn my back, it's the Dark Lord this, the Tri-Wizard tournament that. Just, stay safe, alright?'

'Okay, okay,' Harry laughed, shaking his head. He stepped up to the older man, and lifted his head. Severus hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and brushed his lips quickly over Harry's. Harry smiled brightly and hugged the man.

'Come back safe!'

'Sentimental idiot…' Severus muttered, waving slightly and slipping out the door.

**XoXoXoX**

_Tap-tap-tap-tap…_

'Harry, please stop that.'

_Tap-tap-tap-tap…_

'Harry, please! I'm trying to read!'

_Tap-tap-tap-tap…_

'For Merlin's sake! Shut up!'

Harry jumped, coming out of his trance, and stared at Hermione. She glared back at him and slammed her book shut. She stood and flounced out, the door shut firmly behind her. Harry sighed and glanced at the clock. It had already been two hours. '_Where is Severus? He should be back by now…_'

Tapping his fingernails against the wood of the wall had lost its appeal, and Harry stared round at the empty living room for something to do. He felt like banging his head against the wall in boredom and worry.

'Oh!' He jumped up and raced out into the hallway, climbing the stairs two at a time and bursting into the bedroom. It was empty. Harry clambered over his bed and snatched up the Magic Mirror. He spoke the name clearly and loudly, watching as the mirror went fuzzy then Severus' face appeared.

'What do you want?'

'Where are you?'

'Leafturn. Where else?' The man frowned. 'What's wrong?'

'I just… I was worried. Are you okay?' Harry bit his lip.

'I'm fine. I'll be back soon. Try not to cry, would you?'

Harry hadn't noticed the tears swimming in his eyes until Severus had mentioned it. He hastily brushed them away, cursing his moment of weakness. 'S-Sorry.'

'Hmph. If I'm not back in…' He paused. '10 minutes, then you can worry, okay?'

Harry managed a weak smile and nodded. The mirror went fuzzy again, and Harry set it down. Ten minutes. What in Merlin's name was he going to do for _ten whole minutes_? However, soon it was fifteen minutes past, and Harry hadn't even noticed. He was in the Twins' room, playing around with their newest store products while they said occasional comments and made sure Harry didn't seriously injure himself.

Harry was jolted out of it when the door downstairs slammed shut. 'Severus is here!' he exclaimed, and the Twins grinned at each other.

'Go get him, Harry!' Fred- no, George said. Or maybe it was Fred?

'Just make sure-'

'Not too-'

'Get on his nerves with you're-'

'Youthful charm!' They finished together.

Rolling his eyes, Harry sped out of the room and took the stairs two at a time. He nearly fell down them, but managed to get a good hold of the banister. Severus was taking off his cloak and looked up when Harry skidding to a halt in front of him. He hung the cloak up, and then turned to smirk at the slightly panting boy.

'S-Severus! You're back!'

'Obviously,' Severus muttered and his lip curled. 'I'm glad you haven't been going completely crazy without me.'

'Oh,' Harry shrugged. 'The Twins helped me take my mind off things.'

Severus' hands curled into fists and his eyes flickered with held-back emotion. 'How… So?'

'The let me play around with their new joke products. It was quite funny.'

Severus visibly relaxed and brushed past Harry. 'Come along,' he called over his shoulder, and the younger wizard fell into step beside him. They went into Severus' Lab (they frequently met in there as Harry was under no circumstances allowed in Severus' bedroom) and the man pulled out a few small bags from his pocket and enlarged them to their usual size.

He set all except one aside and started to rummage around in it. Harry watched as he drew out a small package and thrust it towards him. There was a small amount of colour on the man's usually pale cheeks, and Harry grinned.

'For me? Thanks, Severus!' The man grunted in response.

Harry slowly opened the package, enjoying the knowledge that Severus had actually got him something. Inside were two small velvet black cases. On the lid of the first one was '_Harry_' in blood red letters, and the second read '_Severus_' in dark green. Harry glanced curiously upwards, and Severus grabbed the one with his name on it.

'This is mine,' he told Harry haughtily. 'That one is yours.'

Harry opened his own case and smiled at what he saw. It was necklace with a simple silver chain. The gem was a dark green that glinted in the light.

'Wow,' Harry breathed, his eyes wide. 'Severus, you didn't have too!'

'Yes, I did,' Severus replied coldly. 'We have matching necklaces. There are very complicated charms on these, so if you are injured, I will know, and vice-versa. I can't have you getting into trouble, now did I?'

Harry smiled and walked over to Severus, hugging him tightly. The man hugged him back, then took the necklace and turned him around. He quietly put it on for Harry, and, when Harry insisted, let the younger boy put his own on him.

'We match!' Harry laughed, admiring the dark red gem on Severus' necklace. The man simply rolled his eyes and gently pushed Harry away. He tucked his necklace under his robes and walked to the door. He hesitated a moment, then looked back.

'Are you coming?'

Harry smiled and nodded, moving to stand beside Severus and kissing him gently.

'Of course.'

**XoXoXoX**

**Another chapter finished.**

**Seriously, people. I need ideas. **

**Chapters are going to come a hell of a lot more slowly if I get Writers-Block. I can feel it drawing nearer. **

**So… Review in some ideas for what I can write next. You'll get credit, of course!**


	20. Lead The Way

**Yay! Chapter 20. Even more sentimental than the last chapter!**

**I can't believe I've gotten this far. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you keep me going! I'm so glad so many people like this story.**

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.**

**XoXoXoX**

Red eyes gleamed in the firelight as a thin, cruel mouth curled upward into a smirk. There were only four people in the room. Narcissa Malfoy stood against the wall, her eyes cold and hard. Bellatrix Lestrange stood beside her, watching everything. One, hunched and small figure kneeled before the other, in the darkness. The last one was sitting idly in a throne-like chair, but he was rising.

'You are sure?'

'Yes, my Lord!' The figure gasped. 'Potter has left Hogwarts, along with the Blood-Traitor brats Black and Weasley, and the Mudblood, Granger.'

'Hmm…' Voldemort stroked the large serpent coiled around his shoulders. 'Do you have any idea where they are?'

'They are supposedly living with Snape.'

Narcissa hissed, causing the two to glance over at her. 'That traitor? He killed my husband!'

'Cissy, you said that Weasley killed him,' Bellatrix cut in.

'Snape helped,' Narcissa sniffed.

'Quiet, both of you!' Voldemort growled. The two women fell quiet instantly. 'Do you have Severus' location?'

'No, my Lord.'

Voldemort laughed, high and cold. 'Having you as a spy does have its advantages, doesn't it?'

'Y-Yes, my Lord.'

'Crucio!'

The man's screams echoed around the hall, drowning out Voldemort's laughter. Miles away, the screams where repeated, rushing out of the mouth of a Mister Harry Potter.

**XoXoXoX**

'Harry! Harry, wake up!'

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he sat upright quickly. Draco was shaking his shoulders, his eyes wide and his hair untidy. Ron was no where to be seen, but it was obvious that Harry had woken Draco up with his screaming.

'Harry, are you okay? Was it a nightmare?' Draco whispered, pulling back.

'I-I need to see Severus,' Harry muttered, throwing back the covers and standing. Draco watched as he pulled a dressing gown over his pyjamas. Harry gave him a small smile, and then rushed out of the room. The stairway was dark and Harry could hardly see, but he lit his wand tip and continued down the stairs.

He hesitated at Severus' bedroom door. The man had often expressed that if anyone disturbed him, they wouldn't enjoy the consequences. '_Maybe he's not in his room?_' Harry wondered. But he knew Severus was. It was three in the morning. Knowing full well Severus would be even angrier if Harry didn't tell him about the dream now; the boy raised a pale hand and knocked three times.

The knocks echoed around the hallway and made Harry jump with fright. They faded away, and silence surrounded him. Abruptly, the door in front of him was yanked open, and Harry came face to face with Severus.

'What in the name of Merlin do you want at this hour?' Severus hissed, opening the door more widely.

'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered. 'But I-I had… A dream. A vision. Whatever. I saw into Voldemort's head.'

'Do not speak his name!' Severus growled, but he stepped aside to let Harry in. Harry stepped into the dark rooms and stared around. There wasn't much light, but he could see the bookcases lining the walls and comfortable arm chairs beside a large fireplace. Severus stepped up beside him and gestured to a chair, but did not sit himself when Harry sunk gratefully into one.

'Now. You said you had a nightmare?'

'No!' Harry exclaimed. Severus raised an eyebrow, and Harry rushed on. 'I mean, it wasn't a nightmare. It was real. It was happening.'

Severus nodded. 'Can you tell me what happened then?'

As Harry explained what happened, Severus slowly sat down in the other armchair. The idea that there was a traitor in Dumbledore's midst was unpleasant. Because if Dumbledore got a hold of them, then Voldemort got a hold of them.

'Do you know who it is?'

'No,' Harry shook his head. 'I never saw his face.'

Severus sighed, staring into the empty fireplace. Silence stretched on, but for how long, neither of them knew. 'Bed, Harry,' Severus said suddenly. 'It's late. You should get you're sleep.'

'I don't want to…' Harry whispered. 'I hate getting the visions. I hate it. It hurts. There's so much pain… And he's so ruthless…' His voice wobbled and he trailed off, fighting back tears. 'I don't like going to sleep. Wondering if I'll get a vision. Wondering if the same thing that happened to Sirius will happen again. Ron's getting sick of waking up to me screaming every other night. I'm…'

There was a pause, in which Harry's watery eyes glanced up and Severus was lost in them. 'I'm scared.'

It went against everything he lived for. It went against his morals. But it was something he knew he had to do. He _had _to do it. It was as if he was put on the Earth for this very reason.

'Right, then,' he started. 'You will be spending the night with me.'

'W-With you?' Harry stuttered. 'We would be doing…?'

'Sleeping, Mister Potter, and nothing else.'

A small smile broke out on Harry's face as he stood.

'Lead the way.'

**XoXoXoX**

'Where were you last night, Harry?' Draco asked casually as he, Ron and Harry lounged in the backyard. It was a bright, sunny day and Tonks and Lupin were also out, standing in the garden a way away, holding hands.

'Oh,' Harry blushed.

'I mean, you didn't come back.'

Ron looked up, guilt showing clearly on his face. He had been woken up by Harry's screams and had left the room to calm down in the bathroom, leaving Draco to deal with the thrashing teen. Harry had assured him that he didn't mind, and Draco had told him that it was fine, but he still felt bad.

'I, uh, spent the night with Severus.' Wow. Even when he said it out loud it sounded wrong.

'Spent the night with…?' Ron spluttered. 'Surely you didn't…?'

'Of course not,' Harry snapped. 'I don't think Severus would be okay with doing a seventeen year old.'

'Oh, I dunno,' Draco smirked, leaning back. 'I mean, who knows? Uncle Severus could be really into that kind of stuff.'

'Ew,' Ron scowled. 'Draco, that sounds really gross.'

'It was supposed to,' the blonde boy answered, laughing.

Harry smiled. This is what he loved. Just sitting down with friends, relaxing, joking. He had endured so much pain to get to this moment, but it was worth it. '_The only thing that'd make it better is if Severus were here,_' Harry thought wistfully.

'Harry,' a voice broke into his thoughts, and his heart lurched at the familiar tone. 'I require you're assistance in the potion I am brewing.'

Harry looked up, smiling at the towering figure of Severus Snape. The man scowled down at him, but Harry didn't mind. It was just the way he was.

'Of course. If you'll excuse me,' he waved to Ron and Draco before following Severus into the house.

**XoXoXoX**

**I am SO sorry it took so long for me to update. I've hit Writer's Block. It sucks.**

**I'm really going to have to sit down with a pen, paper and a few friends to figure out what the hell is going to happen.**

**Please review. Reviews are welcome.**

**I just realised I haven't got Hermione in this chapter at all. Whoops. **


	21. Broken Glass

**Chapter 21. Hooray! **

**Well, I finally got around to figuring out what's going to happen. Actually, I just finished writing it all down not even a minute ago!**

**It looks pretty epic and blockbuster to me. **

**Hopefully you like it.**

**We're moving on in the plot, here. No more mindless chapters.**

**XoXoXoX**

'Ron! Let me go! Damnit, Draco, don't you help him! Harry! For the love of Merlin, help me!'

Hermione's yell echoed across the yard. Harry glanced up from his book to see Ron with a huge grin on his face, and Draco, with a similar grin, dragging Hermione by her arms towards the Apparation Point. The girl was struggling with all her might, but she was no match for the two boys. Harry frowned and stood, his book sliding onto the ground with a muffled thud. He jogged to catch up, and when he did, they were only a short distance from the Apparation Point.

'Ron, Draco, what are you doing?'

'Why,' Draco panted, not even pausing. 'We're kidnapping young Hermione here. We're taking her out for a spin.' The grin on his face matched Ron's, and Harry knew that no good would come of this. He glanced towards the house, but no one else was outside. They were at the Apparation Point now, and Draco and Ron were getting ready to Apparate. Harry hesitated, before latching onto Draco's arm. '_If anything happens, I can always use the Magic Mirror…_'

The four of them turned, and were welcomed into darkness.

**XoXoXoX**

Severus stepped out onto soft grass, looking around. It was completely silent, no birds sang and the tree branches were still. There were dark grey clouds gathering overhead, and it was clear the four teens Severus was searching for were not there. However, that did not stop him from thinking they were playing tricks on him and hiding, so he set out to find them.

'Harry!'

No answer. Raindrops were starting to fall now, and Severus was soon soaked. He turned in a full circle slowly, watching for any movement. There was no one in the garden or the backyard.

'Harry! Draco! Granger! Weasley!'

But there was no reply. There was thunder now, and the occasional flash of lightning. Deep in his heart, Severus knew something was deadly wrong.

He turned and started running towards the house.

**XoXoXoX**

'Where are we?' Ron whispered. He and Draco had let Hermione go, and all four of them were standing in Leafturn. It seemed Draco was the one who had led them there, so he quickly informed Ron of the wizarding place.

'Awesome! Does anyone have any money on them? We could go browsing!' A bright cheery grin on his face, Ron stepped forward, just as huge raindrops started to fall from the darkening sky.

'I've got about 5 galleons on me,' Draco answered, falling into step beside him. Hermione glanced uneasily at Harry, fidgeting with the sleeve of her top.

'Harry, I think we should go back. I don't feel right about this.'

'Nah,' Harry smiled, taking her hand and pulling her along. 'No harm in just browsing the stores, right? What could possibly go wrong?'

'Oh, Harry!' Hermione sighed. 'You just had to say that!'

'Say what?'

'Say: "What could possibly go wrong?"!' She growled. 'Haven't you read any books? Whenever someone says that, everything goes wrong!'

'Oh. Well, lucky we're not book characters, eh?' Harry joked. Hermione only groaned and allowed him to drag her from store to store. Eventually, they got bored and found a cute little ice cream shop. They all ordered a bowl each and sat down inside, waiting for the waitress to come back with their ice cream.

There was a comfortable conversation. The boys talked about Quidditch, and Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to change the topic. But as soon as she started saying something boring, the boys would clear their throats pointedly and start conversing loudly about the Chudley Cannons' latest loss.

After they ate their ice cream, they all walked outside. It was still raining, but none of them wanted to leave. They knew that the adults would go ballistic at them for leaving without telling anyone. Draco suggested having a look at the bookstore, and they all jumped at the chance to stay longer.

'Where is it?' Hermione asked as Draco led them down the street.

'Just down here, I think,' Draco replied, turning down a dark alleyway. They marched on in silence until Hermione screamed. Figures were materialising from all around Harry. At least ten men were closing in on them, forming a tight circle around them. Harry could not recognise any of them, and plunged his hand into his robes. He pulled out the Magic Mirror, whispered Severus' name quickly and watched as the mirror grew fuzzy, then clear.

'Harry! Where in Merlin are you?!' The man shouted. But his shouts were dimmed by the demented screaming of the Death Eaters, and one of them lunged towards Harry.

'Severus! Help!' Harry managed to get out, before the Death Eater slammed into him and the mirror went flying. Dazed, Harry blindly struggled under the Death Eater's weight, a feeling of dread seeping through him when he heard the mirror smash. The Death Eater rained blow after blow on him, until a female ordered him to stop. He was hauled up, and found himself pushed roughly into Draco, whose mouth was bleeding and had a large bloody cut above his eyebrow.

Only when he saw Hermione and Ron being pushed together, back to back, and tied together, did he realise the same thing was happening to himself and Draco. His wand had been taken from him, and he saw one of the Death Eater's holding it, along with Draco's, Hermione's and Ron's. A Death Eater had grabbed onto his hair, and he could see that Hermione and Ron had vanished. Harry reached blindly for Draco's hand and gripped it tightly.

Harry could feel Draco shivering in fear as the Death Eaters forced them to come with them with Side-Along Apparation.

**XoXoXoX**

It was dark when Harry awoke, and he found himself with his head on something soft, yet his body on cold, hard ground. Someone was holding both of his hands, and he could feel something soft, yet freezing cold dabbing gently on his forehead. His eyes slowly opened and he let out a groan. Hermione's face came into view, worried and with a few cuts, but otherwise okay. He realised his head was on Hermione's lap, while Ron and Draco sat on either side of him, each gripping his hand.

Hermione was holding a white cloth that was stained red in places and there was a bowl of ice cold water beside his head. They were in a dark concrete cell, with only one door that was shut tightly. There was nothing but a few thin blankets on the ground.

'Oh, shh! He's coming around!' Hermione gasped, and Harry winced. Every little sound made his head pound.

'Oh, thank Merlin,' Draco breathed, rubbing his dirty forehead with his free hand.

'Ugh,' Harry groaned, struggling to sit up. 'What happened?'

'Gang of Death Eaters found us wandering in Leafturn,' Ron told him as he pushed Harry back down. 'Keep lying down, you're pretty beat up. Hermione wants to clean you're wounds.'

'Where are we?' Harry muttered, lying still as Hermione started to dab the cloth gently on his face again.

'We don't know,' Draco answered. 'But I don't think these Death Eaters are high up in ranks, because if they were, the Dark Lord would be here by now.'

'They Apparated straight into here. They just threw us down, untied us and left. But one of them came back with the bowl and cloth. Said to clean up a bit to be presentable to You-Know-Who.' Hermione added.

'How long have I been out?'

'About ten minutes,' Ron sighed.

Harry took the time to glance round at all of them. Draco was sporting a swollen lip and nose, but the cut above his forehead was clean. Ron had a deep gash down his cheek and there was dried blood in his hair. Hermione had a few minor cuts, but nothing else.

'What do you think we should do? Have we got anything to help us?'

'All I've got is a few Galleons,' Ron muttered, pulling the gold coins from his pocket. Harry frowned and sat up, ignoring Hermione's protests.

'Can I see those?'

Surprised, Ron handed them over without complaint and Harry took them. There were three, and all of them looked relatively the same. However, one of them had a very small indent on the back.

'Ron,' Harry said quietly. 'I think this is the fake Galleon we used for the DA.'

'Really?'

'Well, it's no use, anyhow.' Hermione frowned.

'Maybe… But maybe Luna and Neville still have theirs. We could get them to help somehow.' Harry was clutching at straws here, and Hermione took pity on him.

'Okay, Harry. I'll try to send a message to them.'

'But you don't have a wand,' Draco frowned. 'And what is the DA?'

'Ron can explain about the DA,' Hermione told him. 'And I've been practising wandless magic. I think I might be good enough…'

She took the Galleon, closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them, a small smile crept onto her face. 'I didn't know I could put words on them.'

She passed the Galleon to Harry, who could read the words, '_Kidnapped. Help._' On them.

'It's a start,' Harry muttered.

'Yes, well, lie back down. You've got a really nasty cut beside you're ear…'

**XoXoXoX**

**Oooh, the suspense! Okay, I think this chapter had too much Harry/Draco contact for my liking. Just to let you know, Harry/Draco is not happening in this fic. **

**I'm thinking about a sequel after I finish this fic. How about it?**

**Please review!**


	22. Dumbledore's Return

**Welcome back.**

**22 chapters and I've hardly gotten into the plot at all. Maybe I'll get 100 reviews before I complete it? Hopefully.**

**On with the story. **

**XoXoXoX**

It was unbelievably cold, and Harry was shivering more and more violently as the day went on. He'd given up trying to be "shy" and just cuddled up to Hermione. Ron and Draco were doing the same. It had been a five days since they had been captured, and Voldemort still hadn't arrived. At first they were confused about this, but they quickly understood when they heard the Death Eaters yelling about it outside their cell.

'Lestrange is refusing to tell the Dark Lord!' One of them had fumed. 'Just because we are not branded with the Dark Mark, she thinks herself better than us! She said she'd be visiting to see if we've really captured Potter in a few days. I bet she's going to take all of the credit!'

'Of course,' another had muttered. 'She always does.'

So they had had another few days until Bellatrix would arrive. Unfortunately for them, today was the day the mad woman would come to visit. Hermione was stroking his hair absentmindedly, her eyes out of focus. Ron and Draco were asleep, and Ron had his arm thrown protectively over the blonde's slender waist.

They could hear shuffling outside, and then the door opened. A young woman with long brown hair and an arrogant face walked in, carrying two trays. She wordlessly placed them on the ground before whirling around and closing the door with a slam. Harry got up to see what they would be eating, and Hermione followed. They put the food into quarters and ate their own, leaving the other two quarters for Ron and Draco when they awoke.

Harry and Hermione sat up against the wall, and Hermione fell asleep on him. Closing his eyes, Harry laid his head on Hermione's and slowly slipped into sleep.

**XoXoXoX**

All four teens awoke suddenly when they heard screaming. They glanced at one another, before the door flew open. Several figures ran into the room, and Ron stepped in front of Draco, as if to protect him.

But he needn't have bothered.

The figures all stepped into the light and Harry realised they were Order members. Charlie stepped forward and scooped Hermione up, and three others did the same to Harry, Ron and Draco.

'We have come,' Dumbledore said gravely, watching as the four teens were carried out of the cell. They were to tired and drained to care that the Order was just as much enemies as the Death Eaters, and let themselves be carried.

They weren't aware of their surroundings until fresh air blew across their faces and they realised they were outside a manor. Harry started struggling, and the man who was holding him hesitantly put him down.

'Where are we?' He rasped, leaning heavily on the Order member.

'Outside Gertnay Manor,' Dumbledore informed them, walking towards a thick wood. 'This way.'

They started moving again, Harry falling more and more behind until someone picked him up again. They were making their way to a large clearing inside the wood when eight people Apparated in front of them.

'Severus!' Harry struggled more aggressively, finally managing to push the man off him and sprinted towards the man. Indeed, Severus was standing there, accompanied by the twins, Lupin, Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Arthur and Bill. Severus narrowed his eyes, his wand already pointing towards Dumbledore. Harry was nearly to him when two women stepped in front of him, their arms out. Harry ran into them and they grabbed his arms, making sure he couldn't run again.

'Let go!' Harry panted, realising the two women were in fact Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley. They said nothing, only tightening their grip.

'Let him go, Dumbledore!' Severus yelled. Bill and Charlie were glaring at each other. Neither were blinking.

'I think not,' the older man smiled. 'I'm afraid I have uses for Harry.'

'He's a _human being_!' Tonks screeched. 'Not something you can use, then throw out, you manipulative bastard!'

There was a flash of movement, and only when he saw Hermione panting beside Lupin did Harry realise she had broken free and sprinted away. It seemed at this the Order became more aware, and Molly's grip on Harry was making his arm numb.

'Accio wands!' Luna called in her dreamy voice. Hermione's, Ron's, Draco's and Harry's wand soared towards her outstretched hand, and she handed Hermione's to the girl. 'I got you're message!' She held up her fake Galleon.

Harry stomped on Molly's foot, and the woman growled and let go. However, McGonagall still had a firm hold, and nothing he could do would make her let him go. 'Let me go!' He bellowed. 'Severus!'

Severus' grip on his wand tightened, and his eyes flashed. 'Let him go.'

'Stupify!' Hermione yelled, and it missed McGonagall by inches. Dumbledore held up his hands, frowning.

'Now, we don't want to fight. We just want Harry, and we'll go. See? We just want Harry.' Dumbledore nodded, and the two men holding Draco and Ron let the two go. Ron glanced at Draco, then at Harry, before grabbing the blonde's hand and racing towards Severus. Luna threw them their wands and they caught them.

'We want Harry as well!' Lupin called.

Abruptly, the wind picked up, and the whole group looked upwards. Coming towards them on brooms were a dozen Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange at the front. 'Potter!' She screeched, upon seeing the boy. 'We found Potter!' And as soon as she landed, she ripped up her sleeve and pressed her finger to the Dark Mark. Severus clutched his left forearm and growled.

'Lestrange! You have doomed us!'

The only answer he got was her mad cackling. As if this was a cue, the Death Eaters behind her rushed forward, bellowing curses at both the Prince's League and the Order as they went. Both woman holding Harry let him go, whipping out their wands. Taking the chance, Harry started running towards Luna and grabbed his wand when she held it out.

'Thanks, Luna!'

'No problem, Harry!' She sang, calmly throwing a hex towards a Death Eater. Whirling around, Harry stared around him. It seemed the Order and the Prince's League had a small truce between them, and were working together to bring the Death Eaters down. Dumbledore, Severus and Lupin were all duelling Bellatrix, frowning in concentration.

'You'll never win!' She screeched. 'The Dark Lord approaches!'

True to her word, Harry could see at least twenty people Apparating into another clearing near them. Cursing under his breath, Harry ran. His wand was pointed towards Narcissa Malfoy, and he chanted hex after jinx at her. Most of them missed, but they flew back and hit Death Eaters behind her. Before Harry could reach her, Draco ran out, bellowing curse after curse.

'Draco Malfoy!' She yelled. 'You stop right this instant!'

'My name is Draco Black!' He growled, ducking as she threw a curse at him. Standing again, he shouted 'Avada Kedavra!'. It was almost as if in slow motion. Narcissa's eyes widened, but she was powerless to do anything against it, nor was she fast enough to evade it. Helpless, she let out an ear splitting scream as it hit. She crumpled to the ground, her eyes forever open.

Draco stared at his dead mother for a moment, then turned on his heel to duel another Death Eater. Harry let out a gasp as he saw a green curse soaring towards him, and he quickly ducked.

He saw Bellatrix crumple to the ground, and Severus running towards him. He pointed his wand at a Death Eater and muttered a soft curse. The red jet of light struck the man's chest and he fell down, unconscious. Suddenly, Severus was at his side, and they were working together, striking down any enemy that came their way. There were hardly any Death Eater's left now, and they were Disapparating one by one. There was only Voldemort and a few others left, but the few others were quickly struck down.

Voldemort laughed coldly as he duelled Dumbledore. They were so quick Harry could hardly see what was going on. Severus suddenly pulled Harry around, holding him tightly and turning Harry's face into his chest. 'Severus?' Harry mumbled.

'Shh,' the man replied. 'Stay where you are.'

Harry realised Severus didn't want him to see the battle, and he just hugged the man tightly. Soon, there was an uproar of noise, and when Harry finally turned, he saw Dumbledore dead upon the ground and Voldemort no where to be seen.

Harry looked around at all the fallen bodies. Most of them were people he didn't know, but he could see Molly Weasley among them.

'No!' Tonks screamed, and Harry saw her throw herself upon another body. 'No, please, no!' With a jolt, Harry realised that Remus was dead. Numb with shock, he turned to Severus and buried his face in the man's robes. He didn't care he was acting childishly.

'They're dead,' he whispered. 'All of them dead, because of me.'

'No,' Severus said savagely. 'Because of the Dark Lord. Not because of you, never because of you.'

When Harry began to sob into Severus' robes, the older wizard sighed and gestured for the Prince's League to gather. Charlie Weasley and Minerva McGonagall followed.

'We want to join,' they told them and after a moment's hesitation, they were allowed in.

'We are to return to the Prince House,' Severus murmured, keeping a protective arm around Harry's shaking shoulders. 'And plan from there. Are there any injured?'

'No,' they chorused, and Severus nodded. 'Now, Apparate.'

Severus looked down at Harry, before pulling him in Side-Along Apparation.

**XoXoXoX**

**Oooh! What's going to happen when they get back?**

**I'm sorry. A lot of characters died in this chapter. Molly, Dumbledore, Bellatrix… And more to come. **

**Next chapter… We'll have some shocking (or not so shocking) news from Tonks, and the traitor is revealed. **

**Review, please! **


	23. Author's Note: Not A Real Chapter

**This isn't a real chapter.**

**Okay, because some people don't read the BIG BOLD LETTERS, I decided enough is enough.**

**I'm going to explain this once:**

**I don't care how many of you people think that "" is the right usage of speech marks. **

**I use it this way: 'No,' they chorused.**

**The books I have of Harry Potter (most likely the UK version) also use this method.**

**I apologise for making you think this is a real chapter, and do hope you like the ACTUALL chapter that should I should've started on right about now.**


	24. The Death of a Weasley

**Regarding a flame I got. **

**I'm a 13-year-old amateur writer. **

**What do you expect? **

**XoXoXoX**

The only ones who didn't stumble when they Apparated were the original Prince's League. Others, like Charlie and McGonagall, were surprised by the new and uncomfortable sensation of the wards. Harry could not see the house, but it was only because the familiar hill blocked their way. They all glanced at each other, and then slowly started towards the hill. Ron was the first to the top, and as soon as he took his first look at the Prince House, he cursed and threw himself upon the ground.

'Death Eaters!' He growled. 'Everyone down!'

Harry felt himself being flung to the ground by Severus, who quickly lay down beside him. He could hear his harsh breathing and the rustle as he pulled his wand out from his robes.

'Severus?'

'Quiet,' the man replied. 'Weasley, did they see you?'

'I don't think so!' Ron replied in a whisper. 'But there are at least twenty. I didn't see You-Know-Who.'

'Severus?' Harry repeated.

'What, Harry?'

'Where's Mr. Weasley?'

There was a horrified pause, and they all glanced around. Bill let out a low moan when he was no where to be found. As if on cue, there was a 'pop!' and the man appeared at the bottom of the hill.

'Sorry!' Arthur panted. 'I was just-'

'Be quiet!' Severus growled. 'There are Death Eaters waiting to ambush us at headquarters.'

Arthur fell quiet immediately. Severus ran his long finger over his wand, staring at the grass for a long moment. When he looked up, his cool black eyes were agitated.

'There's nothing to it. We have to fight. We can't go anywhere else; Dumbledore's turned the Wizarding community against us.' He paused, and then continued. 'Harry, I want you to stay here-'

'No!' Harry burst out. 'What good will that do, Severus?!'

'If we all die,' the man ground out. 'You will be safe.'

'Ah, no I won't!' Harry argued. 'They'd come over the hill!'

'You are not going, and that's final.' Severus growled.

'And you're not my father,' Harry spat, turning away. 'Fine, go. I'll stay here and play the worried wife, shall I? While her big, strong, _stupid_ husband goes to war!'

'Stop acting so bloody childish, I'm not trying to be you're father! I want you to stay here,' the man grabbed Harry's shoulders and spun him around to face him. 'Because I won't be able to fight knowing you could get hurt!'

Harry stared up at him for a moment, knowing that this was as close as Severus could get to admitting feeling _anything_ for Harry. There was a pregnant pause, as Harry's eyes welled up with tears and Severus looked awkward and embarrassed, glancing away.

'I love you,' Harry finally whispered, staring down at his feet as he blushed scarlet. Severus hesitated, and then patted Harry on the head awkwardly.

'We'll talk about this later. Just stay here, alright?' His voice was surprisingly soft, and Harry only nodded.

**XoXoXoX**

Harry watched with wide eyes as the Prince's League fought. They were outnumbered, but none of them could match Severus or McGonagall in skill, and many were struck down. Harry counted all the Death Eaters.

Twenty… Fifteen… Twelve… Eight…

Their numbers were dwindling, as each one fell to the ground, dead or unconscious. The Prince's League had men down as well. Hermione was down, and so was Charlie. Ron had something wrong with his leg and was sitting a little away from the battle, unable to get help. He knew no spells to help him, so he only gritted his teeth against the pain and shot random curses at passing Death Eaters.

Five… Three…

McGonagall was down, and so were Luna and Bill. Fred was injured, and George was struggling to help him. The three Death Eaters were obviously the more skilled, as they weren't going down without a fight. Draco was soon unconscious. The fight was being driven towards the small hill Harry was watching from, and Harry could see it much more clearly. Severus was obviously trying to divert the route.

A blonde Death Eater, whose mask had fallen off previously, was sending the Avada Kedavra curse at Severus every few second. Each one missed. Frustrated, the blonde turned and pointed his wand at Tonks. 'Stupify!'

The red light flew from the wand, but Tonks paid no attention. She was busy duelling another Death Eater. In a flash of movement, Arthur pushed her out of the way. The red light sailed past.

'Arthur! Thanks! You probably just saved a life.' Tonks exclaimed as she steadied herself, resuming her duel.

'No. Two,' Arthur replied. 'My wife is dead, no one else is going to die in this battle. Once this is over, I'll use one of those Muggle contraptions to take my life.'

'What?!' Tonks screamed, ducking as a curse was thrown at her. 'You can't!'

'I have no purpose in this world with her dead!' Arthur yelled.

'You have children!' Tonks successfully knocked out her opponent. She ran to help Arthur with his duel.

'They are all grown up! Better off without me!'

'Ginny is only fifteen!' Tonks was becoming frantic.

'And she's already thinking of marrying that Dean Thomas boy!'

The Death Eater they were duelling was starting to get alarmed. He could fight a wizard, but one wizard _and_ a highly trained witch? His common sense was overruled and his instincts took over. He no longer realised that Arthur was a much better target to get, he only saw a woman and a man, and in his eyes, women were weak creatures. He pointed his wand at her.

'Avada Kedavra!'

'No!' Tonks stood frozen as the curse headed for her. Arthur threw himself in front of her and was hit.

'No!' The twins were screaming. 'No, no, no!'

'Arthur,' Tonks whispered, closing his eyes with her two fingers. 'Thank you. Rest in peace.' As soon as this was said, she whirled around and shot the Avada Kedavra curse at the blond Death Eater. Unprepared, he went down easily.

There was one Death Eater left. Tonks, with tears streaming down her face, and Severus, whose face showed no emotions, worked together to bring him down.

'Ah!' Tonks gasped, falling and landing on her butt. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Severus, I can't fight!'

The Death Eater was pointing his wand at Tonks now. Harry jumped up and pointed his wand at Tonks, shouting 'Protego!' The shield surrounded her and the curse the Death Eater cast did not reach her.

'Harry!' Severus roared. 'Get back! Don't you dare join in!'

But Harry was already sprinting towards them. He grabbed Tonks' arm and dragged her back, gritting his teeth as a curse flew past him. The Death Eater seemed to think he was a better target than Severus.

The Death Eater shouted a random curse, and Harry's head whipped around. It sounded like the tickling hex, but mispronounced. Surprisingly, a jet of purple light flew out of the wand. Harry was powerless to stop it and it hit him in the chest. Severus yelled out, quickly striking the Death Eater down and sprinted to Harry.

'Are you hurt? What's wrong?'

'I don' feel so good…' Harry muttered. Tonks gripped his hand tightly.

'Harry? I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. If I wasn't pregnant, you wouldn't have had to protect me.'

'You're pregnant?' Harry whispered.

'Yeah,' Tonks smiled weakly. 'It's Remus'.'

George was running towards them now, shouting the Fred was unconscious.

'Tonks?' Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open. 'If it's a girl… Don't name it Nymphadora.'

With that said, his eyes slipped closed and his hand went limp in Tonks' grip. Severus' eyes widened, and Tonks' lower lip was wobbling dangerously.

'Oh, Merlin, please, no… Not Harry… Not Harry…'

Tonks looked over and was astonished to see Severus was crying.

**XoXoXoX**

**Okay, that's all for now. Major cliff-hanger. **

**Sorry for last chapter. Hope you all like this one.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm going to camp tomorrow, so I wont be updating for a week or so. **

**Review, please!**


	25. Return of the Potters

Harry's eyes opened slowly, leisurely. He was comfortable, but his vision was blurry. Almost immediately after he noticed this it sharpened, which surprised Harry. He didn't have his glasses on.

He was lying flat on his back on warm grass, staring up at a bright blue sky. There were no clouds, the sun was shining brightly, and everything was oddly still. Harry stood, stretched and looked around. To his surprise, he was exactly where he last remembered. The Prince House to his left and the hill to his right. There were no bodies littering the ground, no Tonks, no Severus. In fact, Harry was the only one there.

Sighing in confusion, Harry rubbed his eyes and started towards the house. He felt completely fine, no aches or pains. The door was closed, but as Harry approached, it swung open.

'Severus?' Harry called out.

'Harry…' The voice wasn't Severus'. It wasn't Tonks'. It was barely a whisper, floating through the house. 'Come to us…'

'Harry… Come…' A different voice this time. More masculine, but it still wasn't Severus. It was coming from the living room. Certain that it couldn't possibly be any rouge Death Eaters, Harry pushed the door to the living room open.

Four figures were lounging in some of the seats. Harry looked around and with a jolt, he realised two of them were his parents. The others were Sirius and a woman he didn't know.

'Harry,' Sirius smiled, standing and opening his arms. With a grin, Harry ran and hugged the man, inhaling his familiar scent. He didn't know how his dead godfather and parents could be there, all he cared about was getting as close to them as possible. When Harry pulled back, he turned to his mother. She smelled sweet and she smiled and stroked his hair when he hugged her. After he had hugged all except the mysterious woman at the back of the room, Lily sat him down in Severus' seat and sat herself in Tonks'.

'Mum, Dad, Sirius…' Harry whispered. 'But how…?'

'Darling,' Lily sighed.

'You are in the Limbo,' James explained softly.

'You are neither dead nor alive, but hovering in between,' Sirius stated.

Harry's first fleeting thought was, '_Oh, man, this is just like one of those stupid, corny chick flicks Dudley liked watching…_' But when he realised he was so close to death, his second thought was, '_Those chick flicks all have happy endings, right?_'

'But,' Harry started. 'If I'm in between, and you're with me…'

'We are dead,' James sighed. 'Well and truly. When a person is hovering, they are able to speak to the people they wish to speak to the most that have passed away. It would be awful, lonely and confusing if you were to be all alone here.'

'Your body still breathes,' Lily added. 'To those in the world of the living, you would be in a deep sleep, or a coma.'

'Severus...' Harry muttered, only just remembering the man. The woman at the back of the room shifted slightly.

'Ah,' James nodded. 'Yes, Snape.'

'I think he's a lovely match for you,' Lily smiled.

'Really?' Harry whispered. 'You don't mind that I'm… Gay? That I'm with him…?'

'Of course not,' Sirius laughed. 'I was gay myself.'

'But…' Harry frowned. 'Remus always said you were a player.'

'I tried to be with as many girls as possible to hide the fact. Moony helped me come out. I ended up kissing him in front of everyone. We were together for a while, but it just didn't work out. We broke up, but it strengthened out friendship instead of breaking it.'

'You don't care Remus is with Tonks?'

'Nah,' Sirius waved his hand. 'I'm happy for him.'

'We're getting off topic here,' James reminded.

'Right,' Lily nodded. 'Severus is a dark man. He's murdered many people.'

'And he's come back into the light,' Harry argued. 'He's made up for it!'

'You can never make up for murder,' James told him. 'But he has done well with himself. Maybe if he washed his hair once in a while…'

There was a simultaneous 'James!' and 'Dad!' from Lily and Harry. Sirius burst out laughing, while Harry glared at his father.

'Alright, alright, I'm sorry!' James put his hands up. 'I was just kidding!'

Sirius was still sniggering, and after a moment of tightly pressing his lips together, James finally gave in and joined him, roaring with laughter. Lily let out a soft giggle, her eyes bright with merriment. Harry smiled, not at the fact his father had insulted Severus, but at the truly loving look his parents were sharing. Sirius and James also shared a look, but it was of friendship.

Harry and the woman at the back of the room were the only ones not laughing. It took a while for the three adults to calm themselves, and even once they did, they still let out a little snort of laughter every time they remembered the joke.

'So…' Harry started. 'What am I supposed to do? Wait here and talk, when in the meantime everyone will be worrying themselves over me and I get closer and closer to dying?'

The look of panic in his bright green eyes that were exactly the same shape and shade Lily possessed made James frown. He stood and crouched in front of his son, shaking his head, the locks of his hair that matched Harry's bouncing slightly as he did so.

'Of course not, Harry,' he murmured, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. 'You get to choose.'

'Choose?' Harry queried, glancing at his mother. She stood and enveloped him in her motherly hug, and at once he forgot about everything except her embrace.

'Yes, my darling, choose,' she whispered. 'You may choose to return to the land of the living, suffer hardship and despair, work non-stop to defeat Voldemort, or…' she paused to smile down at him. 'You can let it go, and come with us. You'll never be hurt again, be given everything you ever wanted. You won't have any scars…' she slid her finger over his forehead, and only then did he realise the lightning bolt shaped scar had vanished. 'You won't have to wear glasses. You can meet your grandparents, and even see Arthur and Remus.'

'Why aren't they here, then?' Harry asked, struggling not to immediately tell them he wanted to die. It was tempting, so tempting, and his mother's descriptions weren't helping. There was a reason why he didn't want to go, and his heart ached for this reason. He could not remember who or what it was due to his mother's smothering embrace.

'To visit you, they would have had to be diseased for at least two months.' Lily replied. 'They have only died recently, honey. But if you come with us, you can see them all you like. You could live with us, and we'd take care of you. Wouldn't that be nice? You could see that Cedric Diggory boy again, as well. Wouldn't you like that?'

Harry was struggling not to give in. He knew he couldn't, he knew he'd regret it. To take his mind off it, he turned to the woman at the back of the room.

'Mum,' Harry said. 'Who is that?' He pointed, and the woman snorted and shifted her long black hair.

'Her?' Lily raised her eyebrows. 'I haven't asked yet.'

'Yeah,' Sirius agreed. 'Who are you?'

'My name is Eileen.' The woman said, her voice croaky. 'Eileen Prince.'

'Prince…?' Harry whispered, wondering where he'd heard the name before. Something about a League...

'Before I died, I was once Eileen Snape.'

At these words, it all came rushing back. Severus, the Prince's League, Severus, Tonks, Severus, Tonks' baby, Severus… His love for Severus came back at full force, and he pushed his mother gently away.

'Severus,' he stated blandly, staring at the woman he'd always secretly wished to meet ever since he'd fallen for the Potions Master.

'Severus is my son,' Eileen agreed. 'And I couldn't be more proud of him.'

Her voice became louder as she said this, making Harry frown. 'Of course you would. Why wouldn't you be?'

'My idiot of a husband never let me show affection for my son,' Eileen sighed. 'He said it would soften the boy, make him a pansy. He beat me if I hugged him, touched him more than strictly necessary. He would beat Severus, too. Especially when he was in one of those drunken rages…' Eileen shuddered. 'I want to show that son of a Death Eater that I'm free of him now, and I can do whatever I want.'

'Son of a Death Eater?' Harry spluttered. 'I thought Severus' father was a Muggle!'

'It's a figure of speech, Harry,' Sirius informed him. 'Many pure-blooded families that aren't in Slytherin, like the Weasley's and the Potters, use it.'

'So it's kind of like that Muggle on, son of a bi-'

'Yes, yes, like that!' Lily interrupted hastily, her eyes widening. 'But we don't need to say that, now, do we?' She stroked Harry's head lovingly, motherly. 'Have you made you're choice?'

'I-' Harry stuttered, struggling to remember Severus. 'I was wondering if it were possible to see… What I look like? My real body?'

It was a vague description of what he wanted, but they all seemed to understand. Lily led him to the kitchen, and the rest followed. Lily grabbed a large bowl and filled it with water. She set it down on the table and they all gathered around it.

'Harry Potter,' Sirius stated clearly, and the water blurred. Smiling, Harry remembered the Magic Mirror and the many adventures he's had with it. Soon, the water stopped rippling and showed Harry a clear vision of himself.

This Harry was lying in his own bed at the Prince's House. He never moved saved for the rising and falling of his chest, and even that was faint. It was dark, but the door opened and light spilled inside. Severus moved with grace into the room, his face shadowed and haunted. He carried a bowl of water and a cloth with him, and he sat himself down in the chair beside Harry's bed. Severus then proceeded to dip the cloth in the water and dab in onto the unconscious Harry's forehead, which the spiritual Harry could see still had the scar. When Harry showed no response to the light dabbing, Severus sighed and set the cloth aside. He sat on the bed beside Harry and stared down at him for a moment, letting his long finger trace over the boy's lips, which he so loved to kiss.

'Harry,' his voice was barely a whisper, but all four could hear him clearly as if he were speaking normally right beside them. 'Harry, don't leave.'

A small pang of paint hit Harry's heart, and he watched in pity as Severus lowered his head. 'Don't leave me. I've always been alone. Despised by my own parents…'

Here Eileen hissed and shook her head.

'Despised by my own peers, hated by you,' he took in a trembling breath. 'But all that changed when you stopped hating me, didn't it? I don't even know how it happened. One moment I was raging about having to let you into my own home, the next I was anxiously awaiting the next moment I could see you. I never thought you could return my feelings. Never. Yet you did, and going as far as to say you love me…'

Severus trailed off, staring miserably at the still unresponsive body.

Lily waved a hand over the bowl of water, and the vision vanished. 'There. You've seen what you've asked.'

Harry's eyes were hard and cold as he stared at the bowl. 'I've made my decision.'

'Oh?' James raised his eyebrows. He slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, while Lily embraced him again. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry wondered if they were purposely trying to make him want to die, and he desperately tried to find the will to throw them off.

'Yes, I have!' He muttered, squirming in Lily's arms. 'I want to live, I want to go back to Severus!'

His parents stepped back, their faces grave. 'I see,' James said softly. 'Harry, I'm sorry. Lily and I love you so much, we want you to never leave us again. But it was wrong of us to try and make you forget Snape. We knew if you forgot him, you'd see no point in living…' He trailed off and glanced at his wife.

'I'm sorry as well, Harry,' Lily sighed. 'We were so caught up in the thought of you returning to us…'

'It's okay,' Harry assured them. 'Really, it is. I understand. But I've got to go back. Voldemort is still alive… And what other kid has managed to thwart him at least six times?'

Sirius, James and Lily all smiled at this.

'And I've got to go back to Severus. I don't know how I ever lived without him, and I don't ever want to again.'

'I'm glad,' Eileen sighed. 'He deserves to find love.'

'As do you, son,' James told him seriously. 'Always remember, we love you, and approve of your choice in Snape.'

'I love you, Harry,' Lily whispered.

'Never stop trying, Harry,' Sirius smiled. 'You've got the magic touch. No matter what goes wrong around you, it always rights itself in the end.'

'Take care of my son,' Eileen nodded as she said this, stepping closer to pat him on the arm. 'He will prove a difficult puzzle for you to piece together, but I'm sure you have the will to do it.'

'We love you,' Sirius, James and Lily reminded.

All to soon, the all stepped back, and Harry's vision was going blurry. He felt dizzy, and felt the world around him going black.

Next thing he knew, he was waking up in his bed several weeks later, staring up into the startled face of one Severus Snape.

**XoXoXoX**

**Yay, long chapter!**

**I was very amused at the death threats I got from some reviewers when they thought I had killed Harry. **

**Of course I couldn't kill him. He's just too adorable.**

**I hope this wasn't to cliché or typical. **

**Please review! **


	26. Waking Up

There was no mistaking it, Harry had opened his eyes. Severus had dreamed of this moment for over a week, imagining those pale, fragile looking eyelids lifting. But he knew he was not dreaming. Nothing he imagined could compare to the brilliant shade of green his eyes were. They were cloudy with sleep, but quickly clearing as he blinked a few times.

'Severus?'

With a single word, Harry managed to tear away the rest of his self control, and Severus pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug. His head was buried in the boy's shoulder, inhaling the soft scent of him. Harry did not gasp, only smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus' middle.

'What's happened?' Harry asked as soon as Severus drew back. 'How are Tonks, and the baby? Are you okay? What have I missed?' His natural child-like curiosity kicked in, and Harry could not help but ask several questions at once. No doubt it was one of those annoying Gryffindor traits Severus loathed.

'You will not ask questions until I have checked you over,' Severus ordered. He raised his wand and Harry did not protest, only watched with slightly blurry eyes as the older man checked him for any injuries. 'All clear,' Severus announced finally.

'Where are my glasses?' Harry murmured.

'There,' Severus replied, picking the object up and setting them in Harry's waiting hand. The boy shoved them on, frowning in distaste.

'It was so much better before. I could see really clearly.'

'What?' Severus frowned in confusion, baffled by the boy's words. 'What are you talking about?'

There was a pause as Harry studied Severus intently. Finally, the boy gave a sigh and shook his head. 'I… I don't know,' he lied. 'What did I say again?'

'Don't worry about it,' Severus raised an eyebrow. 'And to answer your questions, Tonks and the baby are fine. We moved all the bodies. We haven't heard from the Dark Lord ever since. You've been in a coma for two weeks.'

'Didn't seem that long,' Harry mused, pushing the blankets off him and swinging his legs around to hang over the side of the bed. 'What's for dinner?'

Snape opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Harry had already stood. Almost immediately the boy collapsed, crumpling like a rag doll to the ground.

'Idiot boy,' Severus growled, scooping Harry up and depositing him on the bed once again. 'I just told you that you've been in a coma for two weeks! How the hell do you expect to stand?'

'Sorry,' Harry smiled. 'But, seriously, what's for dinner?'

Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance and moved towards the door. 'I'll go make you something, shall I? I'll call in Nymphadora to keep you company.' And then he was gone, and door swinging shut with a snap behind him. Harry tilted his head to the side and listened intently. He could hear Severus' footsteps, growing fainter and fainter as he moved down the stairs. Soon, he could hear nothing but the normal household sounds.

'_Interesting,_' Harry couldn't help but think. '_He didn't yell at me once. Didn't berate me for getting myself into trouble… Again._'

But then he thought back on when he had gazed into the bowl of water and watched as Severus had begged him to stay. Maybe… Maybe that was why Severus was being so nice.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when Tonks opened the door. She smiled sadly at him and called his name, holding her arms open as she walked across the room to hug him. However, at the last second she tripped over the rug, sending her sprawling to the ground.

'Tonks!' Harry gasped, attempting to push the blankets off himself. They were tangled so tightly he could barely move waist down. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' the woman smiled again, rubbing her head. The smile was hollow. 'I'm fine.' Harry took the time to run his eyes over her and he felt sad at what he saw. Her hair was long, straight and pitch black. She was dressed in all black, and even her eyes had changed to the colour.

'Tonks, why are you so… Black?' He asked quietly.

'I'm in mourning,' she sighed, tears prickling at her eyes. 'But let's not talk about that. How are you?'

'I'm fine,' Harry said slowly. 'How is everyone else? What's been happening?'

A small, evil smile appeared on Tonks' face, and she leaned in closer. 'Oh, you should see it!' She cackled. 'There is _so much_ love! Fred's in love with Luna. George is in love with Hermione.'

'What?' Harry gasped. 'You can't be serious?'

'Well…' Tonks paused. 'They haven't really figured it out for themselves yet, but you should see the way they look at each other! It's like a repeat of Severus and you, and Ron and Draco. Why does it always happen in pairs?'

'Luna's staying here?' Harry asked.

'Oh, yeah,' Tonks nodded. 'She's staying with Hermione and I. Lovely girl. Bit insane if you ask me, but a great match for Fred all the same.'

'And…' Harry paused. 'Voldemort?'

Tonks flinched, but only slightly. 'He got away.'

'Ah,' Harry nodded. 'What time is it?'

'About eleven at night,' Tonks answered. 'But Ron and Draco are most likely still up. Do you want me to get them?'

'Yeah, thanks.'

Tonks stood and flashed him another one of those sad, hollow smiles before walking out. He could hear her walking a bit, then a door close by opening. There was a low thrum of conversation, then…

'HARRY!' Ron hurtled into the room, closely followed by Draco. They both enveloped him in a tight hug, and Harry could feel them both trembling.

'Mate, I… We thought you were lost,' Ron whispered, his hand resting on Harry's shoulder. It was squeezing tightly, as if Ron were checking that he were real.

'I almost was,' Harry admitted, smiling sheepishly at both of them. 'Tonks said something about Fred and Luna, and George and Hermione. Is this true?'

'Ah,' Draco smirked. 'Of course it's true. Tonks doesn't lie about that sort of stuff. I've tried telling Hermione over and over again that she and George are a match made in heaven, but…'

'But she gets all embarrassed and either hurries off or ignores us,' Ron finished, grinning.

'Sounds like Hermione,' Harry smiled. There was a soft knock at the door and Severus walked in, levitating a tray of food in front of him.

'Out,' he ordered Ron and Draco. 'Harry needs to eat and get some rest.'

Grumbling, they reluctantly left and Severus closed the door behind them. His eyes swept up and down Harry, before rolling upwards. 'For Merlin's sake, how the _hell_ did you get that tangled?'

He set the tray down and then helped Harry pull the tangled sheets away, ignoring Harry's obvious embarrassment. Once finished, Severus picked up the tray and set it on Harry's lap. 'Eat,' he ordered, settling down in a chair beside the bed.

Harry looked down at the meal in front of him. It was most likely left over dinner, as it would be pretty hard for Severus to cook up the meal in such a short amount of time. He started eating, only then realising how hungry he was.

'It's going to be a boy,' Severus said suddenly.

'Eh?' Harry muttered, looking up from his plate. He swallowed the food in his mouth. 'What are you talking about?'

'Tonks' baby. It's going to be a boy,' Severus replied, leaning back in his chair.

'Uh, okay…' Harry frowned in confusion, wondering why Severus would tell him something so random.

Severus studied him intently, a frown appearing on his face. 'Harry…' he sighed. 'You do realise that it's not over? That the Dark Lord will strike again and again?'

'I know,' Harry replied. 'I can handle it. I've bested him heaps of times.'

'There's no guarantee we will survive,' Severus whispered.

'I know. That's why I want to make the most of it!'

Harry reached out and grabbed Severus' hand. They stared at each other intently.

'Together.'

**XoXoXoX**

Harry paced up and down the hallway, growling in frustration. 'That's it! She's hurt! I'm going in there and-' he made a mad dash for the door, but Severus grabbed him and pulled him back.

'Harry, calm down! She's fine!'

A scream sounded from behind the door and Harry started struggling. 'You call that fine?! She's screaming!'

'Harry, this is _normal_! For Merlin's sake, just calm down!'

Hermione stood and placed an uncertain hand on Harry's shoulder. She smiled encouragingly at him, and then sent Severus a look. 'Harry, Tonks is fine. Childbirth is normally pretty painful. Don't worry, she'll get through it.'

Harry sighed and slumped against Severus, staring at the closed door. There was no sounds coming from it now, and Severus led him back to his seat. However, when Harry refused to sit down, Severus rolled his eyes and pulled the frustrated teen on his lap.

Several hours passed, and most of the people waiting had fallen asleep. Draco had his eyes closed and was using Ron's chest as a pillow, and Ron was reading through a Quidditch magazine, running his fingers through the strands of Draco's silky blonde hair. Hermione had brought along a large book and was reading through it, her eyes bright. Fred and George were asleep, leaning on each other. Bill and Charlie were conversing quietly a little way away, and McGonagall was reading an even bigger book than Hermione's.

Harry was still on Severus' lap. He was leaning back and reading another Quidditch magazine. Severus was either reading over his shoulder or staring at Harry. Probably both.

Eventually, the door to the hospital room opened and a tired looking healer stepped out. His hair was a dirty grey, his eyes a pale yellow and he smiled slightly at them all. 'You may all see her now.'

Harry jumped up and grabbed Severus' hand. Severus stood, and they made their way into the room, followed by the rest. Draco was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Tonks was lying on the bed, holding a bundle of blue cloth in her arms. Luna was sitting beside her, smiling softly as she watched the woman talk softly to the baby. Tonks and Luna had become good friends over the duration of Tonks' pregnancy, so it was only natural that Luna sit beside her and hold her hand.

Harry raced to Tonks and peered over her shoulder. A tiny baby's head poked out of the hole in the cloth. Its eyes were a soft yellow, but to Harry's amazement; it changed to purple before his very eyes.

'Looks like he takes after you,' Luna said with a smile, reaching out a slender finger to stoke the baby's plump cheek.

'Yeah,' Tonks replied. Her hair was its normal bright pink, and her eyes back to their normal colour. She still missed Remus, but she had decided long ago to get over his death for the baby.

'What are you going to call him?' Draco asked softly, staring in amazement at the baby. No doubt he had never seen one in his life.

'Theodore Remus Tonks,' she replied with a small smile. 'I briefly considered calling him Teddy, but I changed my mind.'

Theodore's hair was bright orange, with streaks of blue through it. The blue was slowly starting to change to green, and Harry grinned. 'This is so cool.'

Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulder and they both stared down at Theodore.

'Harry,' Tonks said softly. 'Will you be the Godfather?'

'I- Of course!' Harry stuttered.

'Luna is the Godmother,' Tonks smiled.

There was a contented silence as Hermione sighed happily. Harry knew he'd eventually have to face down Voldemort, but he knew he wasn't alone.

Even in the bleakest times, new life could shine through.

**XoXoXoX**

**The end! I'm so sorry this is so late. I've been trying to force myself to write this. **

**This is the end of this story. Don't panic, there's a sequel. But no need to worry, I'm going to write down the sequel's plot before I start, so I know exactly what to write!**

**Hopefully this chapter was alright. There was a rather large time gap. **

**I'll hopefully have the sequel up in the next week.**

**Please review!**


End file.
